Avatar Crossroads
by AgentQV
Summary: Based on the Fancomic series by Ardnemla on Deviantart. This is the story of a rag tag group of friends and their adventures through the avatar world. Set five years after Korra season 1. Featuring OC cast of characters developed by Ardnemla, quacklyu, and AgentQV(myself).
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Earth.

Fire.

Air.

Water.

These are the four elements that surround our world, that bind us all together, humans and spirits alike. Roughly four years ago, Avatar Korra had stopped Chief Unaloq of the northern water tribe, and kept the portals leading into the spirit world open. Uniting our realms together, she was forced to face the consequences of her decision. But we all know that story, the story of how the Avatar restored the air nation, and saved the world again and again.

But now… it's time for a new story.

It all began in a little province of the United Republic of Nations…

Avatar Crossroads

By Ardnemla

Adapted by AgentQV

Chapter 1:

The Arrival

The province was known as He Shui, a burgeoning small town, south east of republic city. A quiet river bisected the town through the center, with bridges erected over the water. A large collection of houses and shops littered this town, with metal train tracks leading south of the town. People would greet one another as they passed each other on the streets.

Many great businesses littered the town, a noodle shop called "Yuriko's noodles" a grocery store called "Matsui Grocers," there was even a decent amount of schools, there was even one meant specifically for benders, known as the IceFire Academy… but what made these places interesting wasn't just how different they were, it was something they all had in common… they were all connected by a friendship between five teenagers.

"Alright, I want you to focus." A warm elderly voice began. The two figures stood there, in front of what looked to be a collection of wooden stumps attached to the ground, there were thirty in all, spread thin across the grass. Each of these stumps protruded out of the ground and were roughly three feet tall. In the background of this 'training site' there was a yellow house of decent size, looking like it had taken in some renovations over the year to house six people.

Both people standing there, facing the stumps were women, one significantly older than the other, a girl with hazel gray eyes, peach skin…

And blue airbender tattoos, covered partly by brown hair, the front of her hair was in a braid.

She wore a yellow tubed top with no sleeves, over flexible orange pants with thin boots covering her legs. The look came together with a red sash over her left arm, falling diagonally across her body into a knot over her right hip.

The girl was an airbender, this much was clear… and she looked as if she had little self-control.

"Focus, focus right…" The old woman sighed at the girl's insistence.

She was very elderly, looking to be in her mid-eighties. Her hair was a bright shade of gray, once looking to have been blonde. Small orange earrings fell from the bottom of her ears, taking the shape of two small orange balls. The old woman was the same height as her pupil, and she wore a hardy red and yellow dress, her eyes mixed well with it, being a bright amber color. Her own sleeves were rolled up, to reveal a thin purple bracelet covering her left hand.

"You've done this before." The old woman than stated, "Go ahead."

The airbender eyes the poles in the ground, before breathing and then jumping upwards, a gust of wind projected her up, helping her to land on one of the poles.

"Remember the rules, you need to touch each pole without falling."

"I know!" she added, quickly jumping to the next pole. The girl moved with an efficient grace that was completely unlike her parents, the old woman simply found herself smiling, watching the display of airbending. Despite the general ease of the girls' technique, she still had some small hiccups, fumbles over some of the wood.

Sometimes it'd be because the wood was slippery, other times it'd be because the girl forgot to eat (she was a vegetarian after all).

"Just like Tenzin had shown you, become like the wind."

"Funny hearing that from someone who isn't an airbender!" the girl complained, while the old woman grinned.

"So good you mentioned that, Aimee." The woman then stated, "Because I think it's time I add a little chalenge." She added, lowering into a stance with her hands stretched outwards. Aimee didn't eye the woman until noticing something, thin fireballs shooting out of the palms of the woman's hands. Immediately Aimee froze, before falling away, clinging straight to the stump fearfully.

"That's not part of the test!"

"Sure it is, just another obstacle." She smiled, hands shooting forward again. Aimee grimaced as she jumped away from the pole, onto another one. The old woman continued her barrage, thin strips of fire shooting outwards.

They were virtually harmless, but were effective in throwing off someone's balance. As Aimee got onto one of the poles, one of the stray blasts of fire ruined her balance, throwing her straight towards the ground.

Almost on instinct, her hands shot forward, and a gust of wind was instantly generated, pushing her upwards and onto another of the poles.

"Very good," the old woman replied, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop." Almost immediately, Aimee jumped from another pole, to avoid more fire, she couldn't help but groan.

"For a nice old lady, this doesn't seem very in character!"

"Focus!" Aimee pouted, jumping from the next pole to the next. She paused, to quickly think fo which poles she's missed, before ducking under another blast. In this crouched position, she jumped away, towards another one. The old woman grinned as she kicked forward, sending two quick swipes towards the airbender. The girl frowned before kicking outwards.

A gust of air shot out of the girl's foot, impacting the fire as Aimee was accidently pushed by the wind off of the pole. She looked outwards, feeling time slow down as she focused on the other poles, and then noticing the one she's missed. She flipped, kicking outwards with air, straight towards the pole. Finally she grappled around it, and landed her right hand directly on the pole, pausing in the air with a smile towards the old woman… who nodded approvingly.

As Aimee finally lowered from the pole, she noticed someone from the side standing urgently at the side of the house. It was a girl wearing blue clothing, her hair was a lighter shade of brown, falling into a thick ponytail, and her skin looked darker. The girl also held a great resemblance to Aimee and the old woman.

It was her little sister, Mika.

The teenager remained by the side of the wall, not wanting to intrude.

The old woman glanced towards Mika, before looking back to her sister… she smiled.

"You've improved a lot. Your great great grandma would be really proud." The old woman stated. Aimee smiled. Her great-great-grandmother was an airbender who escaped the purge with firenation soldier… it was the reason Aimee was an airbender. She didn't receive it from Harmonic Convergence, she always had it…

It was her mother's idea that she stayed out of the lime light, so not that many people knew about it.

The airbender quickly bowed downwards, with a grin.

"Thank you, Sifu Mizuki." The old woman smiled, while the younger girl at the side stared straight towards her sister.

"Hurry up Aimee! We're already late!" she yelled, while Aimee turned.

"I'm coming, Mika!" Mizuki found herself chuckling, glancing back to the girl in blue.

"Nice to see you too Mika." The girl pouted quickly, embarrassed.

"Oh um… hey, grandma." She waived slightly. The old woman looked to the sisters, before focusing on the waterbender girl. "I mean, um… me and Aimee are meeting with our friends, and well"-

"Okay then." Mizuki replied, causing Mika to sigh, she looked to the side, towards her older granddaughter. "I'll let you go Aimee, your friends are waiting." The airbender smiled, nodding her head.

"Gotta go, thank you Gran." She waved, as she and her sister hurried away, leaving their grandmother alone.

"…She's so much like her aunt." Mizuki sighed slowly.

MEANWHILE

The girls quickly made their way into the building, with Mika halting.

"I already got our stuff packed up, just a matter of grabbing it tonight and"-

"Where exactly do you think you two are going?" a rather annoyed voice asked, both girls froze, staring at the owner of the voice. It was their mother, standing there with her arms crossed, and a frown covering her face. She had Mika's hair, though messier, and skin tone. Though she was different from her younger daughter in that her eyes were a clear amber color.

She was also shorter than Mika, though it didn't make her any less intimidating. The sisters both stared straight at their mother, eyes widened with a slight hint of fear... the whole time Aimee was staring straight at her mother, thinking one thought.

'Shit she knows, she knows, she knows, SHE KNOWS!'

The girl tried her best to hide these thoughts, and for the most part she was succeeding.

"Mom, we've told you," Mika began, "We're meeting with our friends at Aria's mom's restaurant." Aimee raised an eyebrow, surprised her sister had set up an alibi…

That was smart of her.

Aimee remained quiet, while their mom simmered down, arms still crossed. Yuriko was her best friend, so she couldn't help but like that their daughters were best friends (all four of them).

"Did you finish your chores in the academy?" The woman then asked, to which Aimee nodded.

"Yes, mom." She had actually finished them rather early in the day.

"So you swept the floors?"

"Yes,"

"Washed the windows,"

"M'hm."

"Prepared the laundry to dry."

"Yes…" Aimee sighed, that was likely the one job she hated, just because they rented out gear to the academy's students… they would never wash it, figuring the school would handle it.

"Fixed that broken earth disk tosser."

"Took me an hour, but yes."

"And fed Yeti?"

"Yes." Aimee groaned, while her mother remained unconvinced. Mika slowly pouted, eying their mother.

"Come on mom, you said we could go!"

"Mika, I had just woken up, You can't expect me to remember"-

"But you promised." Mika added, causing the woman to groan. Before she could say anything, she heard a voice from the side,

"What's wrong?"

They both turned to see a man coming in from the nearby door. He wore blue clothing, meshing well with his eyes. He was much taller than the woman with crossed arms, and he had a nice smile over his face. His hair was relatively short, he looked middle aged.

It was their father.

The man made his way to his wife's side, trying to figure out what this argument was coming from. The mother glanced to her husband, sighing.

"I was just telling Aimee and Mika there's more chores to do, and"-

"Mom said we could go!" Mika protested, "And now she's going back on it."

"I said no such thing," she replied, to which Aimee glanced straight to their father… eyes softening.

"Dad, can we go to Yuriko's noodles?" she begged, Mika quickly nodded, hands raising.

"Please…" their mother scowled at this, while the father was silent, seeing his girls give off their best 'puppy-dog' eyes… he quickly gave in, as usual.

"You can go. Just don't get home too late." He replied, the mother frowned at that, while Mika smiled.

"We won't! Thanks dad!" Aimee as well sighed in relief. And then the two girls were gone, rushing to get out as their mother was about to try and argue. She scowled, eying her husband.

"Really, you're letting them off that easily?" she asked, her husband shrugged.

"Oh come on, the school's not open today, its fine… besides, Aimee did get her chores done." The woman sighed, while her husband smiled. "Besides, shouldn't they have a little break?"

"I guess, but we should atleast discuss it before telling them they could go… I mean come on Kaleb, how many times have they bypassed me by talking to you."

"A lot of times."

"Exactly." The woman groaned, "They won't listen to me… just like Aki." Aki, their older brother was a very sore subject on the mother. He lived in the firenation now with her brother, sick of living in her house, under her rules… Kaleb sighed slowly, before dropping a hand to his wife's shoulder.

"Well Sirisha… next time… you get the final word, is that enough for you?" he asked, Sirisha slowly smirked, eying her husband.

"…Yes."

MEANWHILE

The two girls continued to run from the building containing their parents, going in the direction towards the restaurant known as Yuriko's noodles. They shifted past a lot of people, some waiving to them as they moved.

"Did you bring the map?" Aimee quickly asked, Mika smiled, trying her hardest to keep up with her sister.

"Yes, it's in my bag." Her hand tapped the bag hanging at her hip, making sure it was secure.

"Perfect." Aimee replied, looking forward. The two hurried past a boy their age with what looked to be a sword hanging from his back, he had black hair, Aimee didn't notice him in the least, "We are fleeing tonight!" They finally found their way to the restaurant, titled:

Yuriko's Noodles

Mika was the first to step through the door, while Aimee followed, glancing around the front, trying to make sure they weren't followed.

"Sis, we're fine." Aimee nodded, walking into the building. She still felt unsure, but there wasn't much she could do about that.

Stepping into the Kuroda's restaurant, the first thing Aimee noticed was how 'themed' it was, it looked like a perfect mesh between the earth kingdom and firenation culture. Instead of coloring everything red and green, the walls were actually white, with memorabilia focusing on both cultures. There were even some pictures of famous customers.

Some of the pictures were of probenders, and in some of them, Mika could actually see a bushy haired girl sometimes facing the camera(sometimes it was a child, other times a teenager).

As Aimee stood inside the restaurant, she noticed a theme very focused on flowers, pictures of purple tulips covered the place, mixing well with the other cultural items.

'Wow… Yuriko really likes her flowers' Aimee muttered to herself.

The girls glanced around the restaurant, disappointed by how crowded it was looking. To the side was a short woman serving drinks, her hair was bushy, falling down her neck, the woman smiled.

"Aimee, Mika… what a surprise… Sirisha let you out?" She asked, smriking, both girls smiled, seeing the owner of the restaurant.

"Yeah, took some effort," Mika began, "Do you know where Minami and Aria are? We said we'd meet them here." Yuriko sighed, setting down the platter of drinks, to grab what looked to be a platter of dirty dishes, she turned.

"They're sitting all the way down there, dear." She smiled, pointing her finger down the line, deeper into the restaurant, Aimee smiled.

"Thanks, Yuriko." The woman nodded.

"Also… feel free to order something, that'd be great." She added, nonchalantly. Both girls blinked slowly, before nodding.

"…Okay." Mika muttered.

Aimee and Mika quickly moved down through the restaurant, before seeing a few faces they recognized. Two of them were girls, one with bushy brown hair and amber eyes, while the other had shorter dark brown hair with a green bow, meshing well with her green eyes. The male sat there casually with scratchy facial hair, and orange eyes. He wore a red shirt with a black vest over it.

Aimee and Mika knew this three as:

Minami: The bushy haired girl with amber eyes and a slight jitter to her hand, as if she was ready for a bar fight.

Aria: The shorter short haired girl with the green bow in her hair, with green eyes and slight jitter to her trigger finger, as if she was ready to kill something with a bow and arrow.

And finally…

Josa: The massively tall dark brown haired guy with amber eyes and a black vest over his nice red dress shirt. There was a slight jitter to his eyebrows, as if he was ready to look a random attractive woman in the eye and say "I am pure man."

"You know, I heard there was this sweet hot spring in the northern edge of the republic, maybe we should go there and um…"

"What, scope out the ladies?" Aria asked, sarcastically, Josa grinned slightly at that. "Tell Aimee that, I'm sure she'd love to add it to our itinerary."

"You really think so?" Josa smiled.

"No."

Luckily none of the girls were on Josa's radar, he had been interested in Minami and Aimee briefly, but that fell away when he realized how not into Aimee's culture he was(the tattoos she would get also scared him), and how tough as nails Minami was made him feel insignificant.

Luckily they'd sometimes help him with his exploits… and usually Aria would ruin it. Minami turned, excited.

"We should go to Republic City. I want to see a pro-bending match, Josa." She explained, while Josa rolled his eyes.

"Minami, we know." Aria smirked.

"You've been telling us that ever since we decided to do this."

"I know, but Aimee keeps saying no, because she thinks it's 'violent'." She complained.

"Which it is." Aimee quickly mentioned, walking in on the group, Minami pouted. Mika smiled.

"Hey Mina."

"Miki." Both girls grinned, seeing their respective best friends. Mika quietly sat across from Minami, while Aimee sat beside her and Josa. As they sat down, a waiter who worked for Yuriko immediately walked towards the group, eying Aimee and Mika.

"Welcome to Yuriko's noodles, what would you like to order?" both girls frowned, while Mika sighed.

"I'm not ordering anything, but can I get a glass of water?" the girl asked, the man nodded, Aimee quickly agreed.

"Water for me too, and do you have a salad"-

"No." the waiter replied, quietly walking away. The airbender groaned at that, while Josa smirked.

"Tough luck Akira." He replied, while Aimee pouted.

"I ask them every time if they could make a salad, and every time they keep saying no." Aria shrugged.

"Aimee, not everyone wants to be involved in your culture."

"It's not called my culture, it's called eating healthy!" she complained, yelling. Everyone in the room paused, looking straight at the airbender… scowling.

"Sis." Mika replied, to which Aimee sighed, embarrassed.

"Not that… there's anything wrong with borkupine noodle soup…" she sighed, as everyone slowly looked away. To their side, Aria noticed someone slowly sitting down, it w as boy with messy black hair, and amber eyes, he had a sword attached to his back. Minami also noticed him, smirking.

"You can't carry weapons in here." Aimee and Mika didn't bother to turn, while the boy rolled his eyes, ignoring her as he sat his sword down ontot he ground, leaning it on the table. The waiter quickly sat down the cups at the groups table, which Aimee quickly grabbed. Then the waiter walked to the other table with the boy and quickly took his order, not noticing the sword at all.

Minami pouted at that.

"Anyways…" Aimee began, taking a sip of her water, "Sorry we're late… our mom wouldn't let us come." She explained, Aria sighed.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Miak shook her head.

"Neh… she's always like that, Aria." From her bag, she quickly pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, "By the way, here's the map." The group quickly moved the dishes out of the way, with Aria glancing out to see whether her mother was there or not… she was too busy taking other people's orders. From there, Mika got the okay, and then unfolded the map, setting it down on the table.

The group stared in excitement, seeing what looked to be a map of their world.

In center of the page were four land forms. In the top (from Aria's view) they saw the first of the forms, the north pole, commonly referred to as the northern water tribe, where the Akira's dad Kaleb came from. In the western side was an island nation, known as the firenation, where the Kuroda's father Ren came from, Josa's parents also came from there. To the south was another nation, known as the southern water tribe, though they had no relatives from there, Kaleb did have a friend from that nation he'd usually write.

Finally, the group noticed the last land body, they knew as the Earth Kingdom.

"It's so big…" Mika found herself muttering, while Aimee sighed.

"Strange to think… what happened years ago with the Red Lotus."

"Well," Aria began, "Atleast it's better."

"Yeah…" Aimee replied. The earth kingdom was where the united republic of nations came from, formerly being firenation colonies during the hundred year war. The republic represented the unity through the entire world… a symbol of the everlasting peace that Avatar Aang created.

None of them would be friends, because of it.

Josa found himself smiling, eying the map.

"I want to see everything!" he grinned, Minami smirked.

"So you're okay with leaving your mom to fend for herself."

"This is my mom we're talking about, she can handle it." Josa explained with a smile.

"Well, she does have your sister to help her out." Aimee replied, Josa nodded.

"Exactly… so is everything ready to go?" Aimee nodded.

"Everything's ready to be loaded onto Yeti." Aria froze.

"Wait… we're flying?" she frowned, while Minami scowled.

"Yes Aria, we're flying."

"…" Aria slowly pouted, looking down, while Josa smiled.

"I'm surprised we're gonna use your bison to run away." Aimee smiled.

"Yeti's been waiting a long time for this." Josa nodded.

"Right well… I gotta finish packing up," He replied, standing up, Minami nodded.

"Fine, just don't forget we're meeting at the river bank, at midnight!" Josa nodded.

"I know, I know." he hurried off, while Aria finally got over the idea of flying, smiling.

"Well… atleast Yeti's fast, we're definitely leaving tonight." Mika smiled.

"I can't wait."

THAT NIGHT

Aimee snuck to the side of the barn at the side of her house casually, Mika was right beside her.

"Are they asleep?" Aimee asked.

"Yeah, mom's snoring a storm, they won't notice a thing." She whispered.

"Good," Aimee replied, they quickly went towards the door, unbarring it from the outside. They heard the soft groan of a skybison, something Mika wasn't fully used too. Aimee quietly opened the door, revealing a large beast standing there, eying her.

He looked like any other skybison, six legs, horns, except this one had large puffy blue earmuffs covering his ears. Aimee liked them, saying they gave him 'personality'.

"Ready to fly, Yeti?" The massive creature simply stared at her, before licking forward. Aimee groaned as the sky bison's spit remained over her. Mika turned, flicking her hands to grip the spit, tossing it away with her bending.

"Thanks."

"No problem… let's just get out of here and"-

"And what… run away from home?" instantly Mika froze at the sound of an older woman's voice, she turned instantly to see a woman standing there, garbed in a red dress with gold trimmings.

IT was their grandmother, Mizuki.

The woman stood there quietly, holding a small ball of flames in her hand. Aimee didn't react, while Mika was completely freaked out.

"Gran-gran, I um… well… this is a complete misunderstanding, I… well"- Mika spattered on, until Aimee sighed.

"Gran-gran already knows." Aimee quickly stated, cutting her sister off. Mika's blue eyes grew massive as she turned towards her grandmother, surprised. The old woman nodded.

"You're sister told me all about how you and your group of friends were leaving tonight to 'explore the world'." Mika froze even more, "Though I wouldn't exactly agree with it… I can understand why you'd both wish to leave." Mika frowned, looking down.

"I'm sorry, gran-gran… it's just this has been our dream."

"Your sister said as much." Mika glanced back to Aimee, who sighed.

She had talked to their grandmother about this a while ago, it seemed.

"A bit of a crazy dream… to explore the world and have adventures… I knew a man who was like you both, wide eyed and excited to see the world with his own friends."

"What was his name?"

"His name doesn't matter… though he got what he wanted… he made many sacrifices for it, lost the people closest to him."

"That's not gonna happen." Aimee replied, Mizuki nodded. Mika raised an eyebrow at that. Mizuki casually nodded.

"But… it's your mother's job to be worried, not mine… so I only have one thing to say." Mizuki then paused, causing the girl to shake with anticipation, fearful of what her grandmother might say.

"Good luck." Mika's eyes shot open, surprised.

"What?"

"I won't say a thing to Kaleb or Sirisha, just stay safe, okay?" the old woman quickly asked, Mika quickly nodded… smiling hesitantly.

"Thank you."

"Thank your sister for convincing me." Mizuki added, Aimee smiled, before sighing.

"Still, gran-gran… you should come with us."

"No, I'm much too old… besides, there's no way in hell you'll get me to sit on that bison."

"You sound just like Aria." Aimee joked.

"Good, Aria's the only one with sense around here." The woman joked. Mika paused, staring expectantly towards her grandmother, who found herself smiling, se dispelled the fire in her hand, now they were only illuminated by moon light. They stood there silently, with Aimee continuing to work on bringing her bison out of the pen. The old woman smiled, looking to her daughter's youngest.

"Well come on… aren't you going to hug your grandma before you run away from home?" Mika hurried forward, shooting her arms around the taller woman. Mizuki smiled, hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I'll miss you." Mika muttered, Mizuki sighed.

"I'll miss you too, Mika." The woman breathed slowly, feeling herself shaking. "You look so much like your mama, you know that?" Mika glanced away, looking back to her grandmother. Aimee stood to the side, smiling with her arms crossed. The old woman looked almost as if she was about to break into tears… seeing Aki leave was hard enough.

"Don't you cry on us, Sifu." Aimee replied, the woman sighed, before nodding.

"Wouldn't want to tip your parents off." She added, looking back to Mika. "Now take good care of your sister, she's an airbender so she needs all the love and kindness you can give her"-

"Hey!" Mika fell away from their grandmother. Before turning towards her sister.

"Well… I'm good to go." She said, Aimee nodded, as their grandmother continued.

"Now you two better get your bison out of here, before he wakes up the neighborhood." She joked, Aimee smiled.

"Oh right." Aimee turned to see that her sister had already climbed into the saddle resting on the Bison's back. Mika had the reigns, to which Aimee raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, he's my bison."

"I thought Air Nomads had no earthly possessions?" Mika then asked, with a smirk, while Aimee pouted slowly. She gripped her bag, about to take it up the bison, when Mizuki stopped her, handing something off to her.

"Gran?"

"I figured… you should probably have this." Aimee's eyes widened, seeing what looked to be an old wooden staff, she had been allowed to use it every now and then, but Mizuki wanted her to take it?

"I can't accept this"-

"Yes you can… I accepted it from my grandmother to take care of… you should accept it from yours."

"Wouldn't mom notice?"

"I'll just say you stole it."

"That would work…" Aimee smiled, while Mika remained on the bison, not noticing this chat.

"Aimee, time's wasting!" she yelled, to which Aimee sneered partially.

"Alright, one second!" she turned back to the old woman, who smiled.

"The airbender's greatest tool is the sky, it's yours." Aimee breathed slowly, before taking the staff in her hand. Her grip of the staff was strong, as she realized how light it felt.

"Gran… thank you. This means a lot."

"Like I said before… Alina would be proud." Aimee couldn't help but smile at that. "bear it with pride… master Aimee Akira."

"Okay." The airbender replied, the old woman smiled towards her, Aimee eyed the staff for a moment, before quickly closing the distance between her and the old woman, wrapping her arms around her. Mizuki sighed, holding the older girl.

"You've grown so strong, Aimee."

"I had a good teacher." Mizuki sighed, before nodding.

"You two need to take care of each other, alright?"

"Yeah." Both girls replied, with Aimee releasing her grip of her grandma. Mizuki smiled, before turning away.

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Me too." Aimee nodded as she stepped away, holding the staff evenly. She held her bag at her side, stepping towards Mika, who noticed the staff.

"What's that?"

"An airbending staff."

"You mean like the kind Avatar Aang used to fly?" Aimee nodded.

"Yes," she quickly edged her hand up, tossing the bag up to Mika, who caught it, before pouting, as she fell into the saddle.

The waterbender wasn't exactly that strong.

"So you can… fly, then?"

"I'm capable of it." Aimee replied, proudly, Mika slowly smiled, before quickly scurrying over to the bison's reigns, whipping them.

"Yip-yip!" she yelled, the Bison obeyed, kicking downwards, and so rising up in the air. Aimee's eyes widened at her sister's brashness.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"That's what you get for making me wait! You gotta fly on your own." Mika added, causing Aimee to twitch slightly. She glanced to her grandmother, who simply smiled.

"Best put that staff to good use, right Aimee?" the airbender pouted at that, nodding.

"I love you."

"Love you too, see you soon." Mizuki added, she then watched as the airbender turned her gaze, and finally began to run towards the bison who was hovering in the air, Mika was obviously joking around. Finally Aimee breathed, before jumping, the glider portions of the staff shot out, and she caught wind, blasting straight towards the hovering bison.

Mizuki smiled, watching as the girl landed. She slowly sat down at a nearby chair, breathing slowly.

Her grandkids were all gone, all off in the world now, it was strange feeling to have.

"Seems almost like years ago…when they were all here." She muttered to herself, quietly.

It was only then, that she actually began to feel old.

MEANWHILE

"This is the place, right?" Josa asked, Minami sighed.

"Yes, this is the place." The three of them stood around the river basin. Aria and Minami had taken a decent amount of food with them, food they had been saving for the past month, right under their mother's nose. It was all in a bin, Aria had been very particular to picking out food that pests wouldn't try to steal.

They did not want to try their chances with a rogue hog monkey.

Aria and Minami both looked rather armed, Aria had her bow and arrows prepared, while Minami had a short knife hanging on her arm. Josa eyed the weapons with a slight fear.

What did he have… his winning personality?

Josa stood to the side of the group, a large bag hung from his shoulder, it looked akin to a giant sock… it was covered in patches, looking atleast twenty years old.

"Nice bag." Aria muttered, Josa smiled.

"Thanks, it was my dad's." Aria grew silent, staring at Josa. His dad had died a few years ago, so obviously this was an awkward subject.

"Um… never mind." She replied, In Josa's other hand was a sleeping bag, Minami and Aria had also brought their things.

"What… did you have something to say about my dad's bag?" Josa casually asked, to which Aria sighed.

"No, nothing… nothing at all."

"Right…" almost on cue, the group turned to see small dot in the sky, before looking to see it was growing larger. Minami smiled at the sight of the skybison, while Aria pouted. "Great… it's that furball."

"Someone's a little grumpy."

"Shut up Josa." Aria replied, scowling. The bison landed with a heavy impact, the group eyed the bison slowly, seeing that only Mika was on top of the creature, Aria raised an eyebrow. "Where's Aimee?" Mika then shrugged, raising her hands.

Almost on cue, the group turned at the slight sound of screaming.

"Agh.. agh oh my… too fast… AGH!"

"Sounds like my best friend." Aria replied, despite the darkness, she could see a figure gliding around like a lunatic, like she wasn't used to flying yet.

"I HATE THIS!" Aimee yelled, while Minami sighed. She looked to the others.

"Start getting your stuff on board, I'll deal with Akira." The other three nodded, with Mika releasing the reigns. Yeti settled down, allowing the others to climb up him. Minami sighed, crossing arms at Aimee, who was continuing to flutter around in the sky like a Buzzard Wasp.

"Hey Aimee!" she yelled,

"WHAT?" The airbender asked.

"If you don't get down… we're abandoning you, and you alone can suffer the wrath of your mother for letting your little sister run away."

"…" As Minami predicted, Aimee took back control of her flying, speeding down towards the group, before finally landing at the ground, Minami nodded her head, satisfied.

"Better?"

"…Please don't bring my mother into this." Aimee pouted. Minami smirked. Mika grimaced, looking up from the bin of food they had.

"Hey… Mina can you help me with this?" she quickly asked, Minami nodded, hurrying over to the waterbender, picking up one end of the bin. Mika shook heavily, but did well enough to move the bin with her friend's help. They were preparing to take it up onto the bison, while Josa was securing the sleeping bags, and Aria was busy bringing her own things up onto the bison. Aimee quickly patted at the side of the bison, the beast roared in a sort of yawning fashion.

"I'm sorry buddy… that's what the road is like." Aria eyed the bison, groaning. "Are you still mad about flying?"

"Yeah." Aria replied, arms crossed, Aimee sighed.

"Well… be happy about something."

"Like what?"

"Like how we couldn't have picked a better night to go flying, not a single cloud in the sky." Aimee replied, patting the bison's head. Aria rolled her eyes… then out of nowhere, they heard a new voice.

"Nice night for escaping, don't you think?"

At te sudden sound of that voice, everyone turned, looking to see a teen standing there, with black hair, and a sword hanging from his back. Aimee quickly turned, point her newly acquired staff straight at the teen, getting a close look at him.

AIMEE POV

Who the hell was this? My staff focused right towards the intruder, until I paused, recognizing him partly… had I seen him earlier today? The others were around me, dropping what they were doing to face the stranger.

He didn't look one bit scared of the staff I held towards him, as I pointed it, Minami raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, you were the guy at my restaurant."

"Yeah, and you're the kids talking on and on about how you were 'fleeing tonight'." He added, to which I scowled, focusing my staff even more, he did not look one bit afraid.

"Who are you? what do you want?" I asked, focusing straight on him, while he sighed.

"Relax sugar."

I twitched as he continued.

"My name is Shiro, and I want to join your group." The dirtbag stated, introducing himself. Aria and Josa stood behind me, eying this 'Shiro.'

"Or else what?" Josa then asked, eying him arms crossed.

"Yeah, or else what?" I added, trying for dramatic effect… it was lost on him. Judging this guy, I noticed the proud smile over his face, like he held some sort of trump card over us.

"Take me with you, or else… I'll tell the whole town you are running away."

We all froze at that, staring at him, unsure of what to say.

He was going to reveal us if we didn't give him a ride?

Immediately I was thinking that this guy was bluffing, that he wouldn't just tattle on us… but then I realized I didn't know a damn thing about him. The others each had different expressions over their faces, unsure of what to think… Minami slowly scowled, eying Shiro.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you need us to take you?" she then asked, I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Shiro sighed, arms crossed.

"I need a ride to Yu Dao. Flying would be way faster than going by foot."

I scowled, twitching… he wanted a ride, because it'd be easier for him? We were all silent, staring at him, before Josa sighed.

"Would you give us a minute?" Shiro raised an eyebrow, as we immediately huddled together, hands over eachother talking. Aria was the first.

"We can't travel with a total stranger." Josa sighed.

"I know, but what other choice do we have?" Mika turned, eying us fearfully.

"What is he kills us while we sleep?" I sigh, turning to her.

"Our mom would kill us if he uncovers us." Sure it was BS, and our mom would likely not kill us, but I wasn't about to let us be revealed.

"We can't waste any more time." Minami sighed, Aria turned.

"So it's decided then."

"Well… not like we have much of a choice." I groaned. Our huddle ended, with Shiro eying us, arms crossed, and foot ticking. The others quickly finished packing up, climbing the bison, while I eyed our new… 'Friend.' I lowered my staff, getting close to him.

"You want a ride, FINE. But my skybison, my rules. We will leave you in Yu Dao, and we will never hear from you again… does that work for you?"

"Works for me." He smiled, a playful grin covered his face.

I didn't know why… but I REALLY wanted to hit him. He stared at me as I climbed up the furry rifts of my Bison's fur, landing at his head, with Shiro smirking.

"So how shall I call you? OR do we stick to Water girl, earth girl, firegirl, fireboy and, sugar?" We all groaned at that… before quickly introducing ourselves.

"And I'm Aimee, and this is Yeti." I finished, with Shiro rolling his eyes.

"So Sugar and Fur-ball… got it."

"I hate you." I grimaced, while Shiro simply smiled, lying back on the edge of the skybison, near me. Since none of us trusted him, Mika, Minami, Aria, and Josa all remained at the back, not wanting to touch him. While they slept I kept my eyes open, eying Shiro, making sure he didn't try anything.

I wasn't about to let him pull any moves on my baby sister.

I also needed to make sure I could keep my eyes open so I could fly the bison.

As I sat there, flying the bison through the night sky, a small thought occurred to me, in the back of my head.

This… was the beginning of our journey, and I was not about to let the arrival of this dirt bag ruin it.

For the next few hours I remained awake and vigilant, keeping focus on our new friend.

There was something about the way he slept… I found INFERIATING. I didn't know how to explain it. As I remained focused on the ground bellow us, patting Yeti around the ear every couple minutes, I didn't notice how it slowly changed from night into day… I didn't even notice how cold it was. Sometimes I would glance back to the others, smiling as Aria slept on Josa's shoulder, like he was her big brother, or how Minami was on her side, careful to keep away from the new arrival.

It was then around nine o'clock, that I heard my little sister walk up behind me, she sounded worried.

"You look tired."

"I'm fine… we're making good distance."

"You need some sleep… how about I fly?"

"No… I can handle this." I replied, Mika sighed slowly, she couldn't get past my pride, so she decided not to try that method. Her gloved hand brushed my shoulder, with her other hand pointing.

"Aimee, there's a clearing down there," Mika directed, to which I noticed. "I think we should land there… you and Yeti could use some rest." I turned slightly, eying her, and then seeing a worried look in the blue orbs I knew as her eyes… I sighed, nodding.

"Okay… thanks sis." I replied, drowsy eyed.

The bison landed quietly, I made my way off of Yeti, ignoring the others as I immediately fell down to the ground, absolutely out of it.

I felt myself smiling, asleep, and whispering slowly to myself.

"Bed…" the comfort wouldn't last for long.

NORMAL POV

Shiro eyed the airbender on the ground, rolling his eyes.

"Someone's out of it." Aria growled at that comment.

"She wouldn't be if she wasn't so busy making sure you weren't going to kill us!" Minami, Josa, and Mika both sighed, with Josa eying Aria.

"Hey, we're gonna head out to find some grub and wood."

"We have food." Aria replied.

"Yeah, but…" Mika scowled,

"Josa's been all about telling us we should be 'living off the land'." She groaned, while Aria sighed.

"Alright, go… whatever."

"But sis, aren't you coming with?" Minami asked, Aria shook her head.

"No, someone needs to make sure Stabby here doesn't gut our captain."

"Stabby… really?" Shiro replied, annoyed by easily by the new nickname.

"It's very becoming." Aria sighed, the other three quietly left after that, not wanting to wake up the airbender.

She did earn this time after all.

Aria remained focused on Shiro, bow drawn in hand.

"You gonna point that at someone else?"

"Nope." Aria replied, she couldn't keep an eye off of him. Shiro pouted at that, before staring at Aria, oddly. "…Something wrong, I have something in my teeth?"

"No, you just… you look like someone, someone I knew." He sighed, looking down. Aria raised an eyebrow, confused by that, she decided not to ask about that. The group remained silent for roughly two hours, when they then heard something… a rustling.

"What is that?" Shiro muttered to himself, while Aria looked out, unsure.

"I don't know dirtbag… maybe it's my friends?"

"It sounds like they're sneaking around, then." Shiro replied, "Weird… because I wouldn't point your Josa friend out as a hunter."

"He's not."

"Well Minami"-

"She's not either."

"Well that Mika girl"-

"She wouldn't hurt a fly." Which was actually quite true.

"…Then who is that?" Shiro then asked, Aria was silent. The archer held her bow closely, surveying the area, before instantly turning at what sounded to be like a sort of crashing sound. Shiro stood back up, scowling as he gripped his sword.

The sound woke up Aimee, who groaned, glancing up.

"What was that?" she asked urgently.

"Don't know." Shiro replied, pulling his sword out, while Aimee continued.

"Where are the others?" she asked, noticing her sister, Minami and Josa were gone, Aria sighed.

"They went out for food and wood." Aria quickly focused an arrow, scowling. Aimee gripped her staff, unsure.

It was then almost immediately, the three heard a voice from behind Aimee,

"THERE HE IS!" they heard, all turning to see a man with an eye patch and a short beard, Shiro quickly pushed Aimee behind him, right beside Aria. This man was focused entirely on Shiro, the boy scowled.

"Leave them alone, your problem is with me." He replied, sword pointed at the stranger, who instantly took those as fighting words.

"ATTACK!"

It was then, almost immediately a group of people hiding were running forward, all garbed in different clothes, Aimee's eyes widened.

"Bandits." The one thing she dreaded, while Aria breathed,

"We're surrounded."

There were six in all attacking, two waterbenders, two firebenders, two earthbenders (the man with the eyepatch included). Instantly the three were sprung into action, with Aria kicking outwards. A rock blast out from the ground, shooting into one of the firebenders, blasting him away.

"Take that!" Aria smiled, Shiro turned.

"You're an earthbender?" the girl raised an eyebrow, before watching as Shiro slashed forward with his blade towards the bandit leader, expelling flames from it. The man ducked, using rock, while Aria turned.

"You're a firebender?" As the fight continued, Aimee quickly evaded two swipes of ice from a waterbender, and rock from an earthbender, as she quickly jumped upwards, kicking her legs out into a split.

Wind shot from her legs, blasting into the two attackers, she scowled.

"I'm sorry!" Shiro turned.

"Why are you apologizing? These people are trying to kill us!"

"So?" Aimee then asked, Shiro groaned, before returning his focus to the man with the eyepatch. "Doesn't mean I have to like being a jerk!" Shiro rolled his eyes at that. He avoided a quick flinging of rock, kicking the eye patched man back. Aria was busy firing arrows, oddly excited now.

As the three continued fighting, their friends, Mika, Minami and Josa awkwardly walked in on the scene, watching the fight, surprised.

"…What do we do?" Josa muttered, Minami sighed.

"What do you think?" And with that, Minami hurried forward into the fray, one hand clutching her knife, and the other with what looked to be a fiery dagger. She was running towards one of the waterbenders, eager to join the fight.

Mika sighed slowly, not at all surprised by how excited her best friend was to finally get into a fight. She glanced over to Josa, shrugging as they watched the others fight.

"We should help them… right?"

"I dunno, they seem to have this handled"- Shiro quickly fell back from a sudden barrage of rock.

"Agh!" he groaned, to which Mika sighed.

"Come on." The waterbender stepped forward, hurrying into the fight while Josa groaned.

Minami quickly jumped, shooting down a quick blast of scorching fireballs down upon one of the waterbenders. An earthbender was about to shoot towards Minami, when Mika quickly intercepted the attack, shooting water to the man's face, it froze instantly…

"Thanks." Minami smiled.

Meanwhile Josa quickly came in at Aria's side, punching forward, a sharp blast of fire punctuated from his hand towards one of the firebenders. The man evaded the attack, before twisting and firing it right back, Aria quickly pushed Josa out of the way, before kicking downwards, shielding herself with rock.

Aimee meanwhile avoided the other waterbender, kicking outwards with air in her step, the girl fell back with Aimee turning.

"We can't keep this up!" Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Sure we can, there's six of them, and six of us." Aimee groaned at that.

As the fight continued to roll on and on, oddly enough, Yeti was still sleeping, ignoring the entire fight as he snored loudly.

Shiro slashed with his sword towards the leader of the bandits, who continued evading, before doing a quick landing on the ground, rock rose to quickly shoot him back. As Shiro skidded, Josa caught him, quick to shoot more fire towards the earthbender, blowing him back with soot.

"Thanks." Shiro replied, Josa smiled.

"Don't mention it, buddy." The earthbender groaned, before getting back up and shooting more rock back at the two.

Aimee continued avoiding more swipes from their attackers, suddenly happy that her grandmother had tried to kill her the day before. She turned, noticing Minami was right beside Yeti.

"Mina, wake up Yeti!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" the airbender replied, to which Minami groaned, before turning to the bison. Her foe was busy dealing with Aria, so she had time.

Minami quickly approached the side of the furry beast, hand tapping towards his face. The skybison groaned wearily, like it was a dream.

"Awe come on, wake up you furball." Minami groaned, tried harder to wake him to no avail. It was then Minami glanced to the side, noticing the earmuffs covering the beast's ears. She quickly went to Yeti's left side, pulling up one of the giant puffy earmuffs, scowling. "WAKE UP!" she yelled.

Instantly the Bison's eyes opened widely, it took in the situation, before quickly breathing in heavily. Everyone heard the bison, pausing as they stared at it. The bandits had no idea what was going on, so Minami crossed her arms, as Mika's hand drew to her waterbending pouch.

"Hold on to something!" she yelled, freezing the water to her feet and the ground. Aria quickly pulled with her arms, bringing rock up to grip her legs. Shiro had no clue what was going on, when suddenly the bison's mouth opened widely, air blasted out in a massive roar.

Everyone instantly fell back from the sudden roaring, like all gravity had disappeared. Shiro stabbed down into the ground with his sword, as the eyepatched man caught his leg, holding on for dear life. Josa was just about to fall away, when Aria shot he rhands forward, rock shot up to grip the firebender.

"Thanks Aria!" he smiled.

"You're welcome." She stated, feeling her hair whip violently with the air.

Minami casually stood beside the bison, watching the display… she felt a sort of pride tinge up inside of her. Aimee wasn't blown away, as she used her staff to push the wind away from her.

Shiro meanwhile was still dealing with the earthbender gripping his foot,

"Let go!"

"You let go!" the man replied, to which Shiro groaned, before kicking outwards, fire expelled from his foot, causing the man to twitch, and fall away. "Agh!" Shiro remained attached to his sword, trying hard to look up towards the bison.

Aimee watched as the bandits fell away, she smiled.

"Good job Yeti!" The bison finally stopped, closing his mouth and panting.

"Ahem, and who woke up Yeti?" Minami then asked, to which Aimee sighed.

"You did good too Mina."

The bandit leader scowled, looking to his people.

"Retreat!" they were quick to start running, Aimee sighed for relief, happy they were escaping, with Aria eying one of the firebenders who was a the back of the group, hovelling.

"You better run faster!" she yelled, hand stretched. The firebender hurried up, fearfully. The others finally calmed down, falling out of combat stances, Mika was quick to refill her sack of water, while Minami continued watching as the bandits escaped… she even noticed one of them was crying.

They really pulled a number on them.

Shiro turned away, putting his sword back into it's scabbard, when Josa crossed his arms, eying him.

"I think you owe us an explanation."

"I'm not in the mood." Shiro answered back, causing Josa to scowl. He was about to get back onto the bison, when Minami stepped in front of him, fist drawn. A sharp fire formed from her right hand, focusing straight at Shiro's neck, he paused.

"Then BE in the mood." She replied, to which Shiro was silent… unsure of what to do. Mika sighed for a moment, before crossing her arms.

"Mina there's no need for that." Minami turned.

"Those chumps attacked us because of this chump, I think there's a need for it."

"But not here." Mika replied, looking to the others, "Maybe we should calm down first."

"Why?"

"Well…" Mika replied, "I'm hungry." Everyone paused at that, "It wouldn't be fun to interrogate this guy on an empty stomach." Everyone glanced at each other, realizing the last time they ate was over twelve hours ago… and right now, they were all starving. Minami looked back to Shiro, finally giving in.

"Fine." The fire disappeared, and Shiro turned, looking gratefully towards Mika, before looking to the others. Who were all busy preparing a camp site.

"So then… what's for lunch?" instantly everyone groaned.

SIX HOURS LATER

For the next couple hours, the group found themselves too busy with other problems then to interrogate the firebender. Aimee kept her eyes on Shiro the whole time, making sure he didn't run… she had went with him to a nearby forest to search for wood. Josa had been busy looking for food, Aria had been hunting, Mika had been preparing water, and Minami was busy whittling a small stick.

They all returned to the camp site for dinner, and sitting around, telling stories and such, trying to ease the tension of what happened six hours ago.

Shiro spent most of the time thinking, unsure of how to explain this predicament. Everyone sat around the fire, stars above them, eying the new arrival.

"I guess I've kept you guys waiting long enough." Shiro sighed, Mika breathed.

"Who were those bandits?"

"They work for a… a certain person I'm trying to find." Shiro explained, "He owes me big time… and I want to take it back… what he owes me." Mika raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do to you?"

Shiro looked away, staring at the fire for a short moment, as if he was thinking about something.

"…It's personal." Before anyone could reply, he turned, "Look… we agreed you'll take me to Yu Dao… and that's it. I never told you we could share our life stories." Minami sighed, crossing her arms.

"If we're being followed because of it… It concerns us." she scowled, while Aria nodded.

"Shiro… we want to help you." Aria replied.

"Why would you?" the firebender then asked, to which Aria sighed. "You don't know who I am… the kind of person I am, the things I could have done… what would you have to gain for helping a total stranger?" Aimee turned towards him, while Shiro stood up.

"Shiro…" he twitched, and the fire shook, embers shot away. Mika quickly shielded herself, while the others stared at him.

"I'm going for more wood." The firebender replied, leaving his sword on the grass as he walked off. The group was silent, while Aimee slowly stood up, eying Mika.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." The older sister nodded,

"I'll go talk with him."

"You sure about that?" Aria then asked, Aimee turned, "That's the look of someone who wants to be alone."

"Come on Aria… nobody wants to be alone, it'll be fine." Aimee replied, running after the firebender.

SHIRO POV

Who the hell did they think they are? They didn't owe me a thing, I admit that I may have endangered them, but regardless, they didn't know a thing about me, and didn't know anything more.

Walking into the forest, I heard a quick flurry of footsteps behind me, I could tell who it was just by the speed of the steps and their quiet nature.

"Wait… Shiro." Aimee stated, I diddn't turn.

"Leave me alone." I replied, trying more hardest to keep moving.

"Don't be an idiot, we just want to help!" the airbender replied, I found myself turning suddenly. "Just let us"-

"Just let you help me? And what do you even know about me? How can you help me?" I then asked, eyes focused on her hazel eyes. The airbender backed away partly, intimidated by my height over her.

"But… Shiro"-

"Listen to me… Don't keep making me repeat myself." I spat, hand stretching to her neck, I was trying to make this as intimidating as possible. Her eyes looked fearful.

"You're hurting me." She replied, I softened slightly, weakening my grip at her shoulder.

"All you have to do, is take me to Yu Dao… nothing more, nothing less. Don't get interested in stupid things, got it?" As I said that, her had gripped mine strongly.

"No!" Her eyes tensed.

"What?"

"I won't let you treat us like garbage. My friends and I are doing you a favor, you know? You should listen to us, listen to me."

"Who the hell do you think you are? I don't need any of this." I scowled, she remained focused, with an angry glare.

"Maybe that's why you're all alone." I rolled my eyes at that, scowling.

"Alone you say? I didn't know there was an entire population of airbenders… oh wait, there isn't." I spat. I was aware of the other airbenders from harmonic convergence… but I could tell this girl wasn't one of them, she didn't even have the wingsuit. "And where were you, when they were off fixing the earth kingdom? Stuck in some hick yahooh town?"

"How did you"-

"I can tell that was the first actual fight you've ever been in, don't deny it… miss apologize to the bad guys." Aimee scowled, looking away from me… it seemed like I struck a chord, "So think about yourself, before you start judging me." The girl fumed at what I was saying, shaking her hands.

"You are an arrogant, selfish, unhappy person!" I rolled my eyes, walking past her.

"And you are lucky I'm saving my opinion of you." I replied, she crossed her arms, angrily as I walked away.

"Jerk."

UNKNOWN POV

The cave was dark, I found myself standing there, for a while waiting, until I finally heard footsteps, my men had returned. I remained in the dark, while glancing back to see six men and women trudging into the cave, one looked wounded, while the others seemed partly shell shocked.

There fight didn't turn out the way I wanted it to… it was disappointing. But not a complete loss.

"Kor… you're back." I muttered, glancing to see a man with an eye patch quickly kneeling down, disappointed. He wore green clothing, signifying his ethnicity in our group as earth kingdom.

"We're sorry… chief. We failed in capturing that rat. He wasn't alone as you expected." I sighed slowly to that.

"I know, I was watching." I breathed, "But either way… his allies… they were all rookies, how could they beat you?"

"We weren't prepared for that, for them. Riku was badly injured by their earthbender."

"The archer?" Kor nodded, I turned slightly, "She was just a tiny girl… how could"- I pause looking away. "Never mind." I answered back, Kor raised an eyebrow, I held a fist upwards, forming a quick ball of fire, illuminating the area.

"Sir?" Kor asked,

"I'm taking action from now on." I replied, turning back towards the man, "Shiro's new friends won't know what hit them." Kor nodded.

"We'll be ready to attack at dawn… Wolf."

"Good."

THE NEXT DAY

ARIA POV

'Really Aria, this boy worked up so much of a fuss to see you, and you're meeting him dressed like that?'

'I'm just fine mom.'

'You're not leaving this house until you put on something proper, your father and I didn't raise you so you could go out into the woods to hunt animals.'

'Oh right, you raised me so you could marry me off and get rid of me.'

'ARIA KURODA!'

I continued to shake slowly in bed, hearing the sound of rustling beginning to disrupt my dream. My mother as usual was getting angry at me about not preparing for a date she had set up for me and a suitor she had found. I remembered how the next month I ended up leading my sister to setting his pants on fire, didn't see him ever again.

I woke up at the sound of more rustling, sitting up in my sleeping bag to see my younger sister standing over me with her sleeping bag, she was moving it likely to the bison.

"Good morning, Aria." She grinned.

"Hey mop head… keep it down, won't you?" I groaned. "Trying to get some sleep." Minami rolled her eyes at that.

"Fraid not, there's breakfast by the fire, we leave in an hour."

"So early?" I groan, Minami sighed.

"Honestly… we should have left yesterday, but we you know how it is." She shrugged, walking off. Behind her I noticed Mika was busy rolling up her bag.

"Oh… hi, Aria." She muttered awkwardly. I nodded.

"Hi Mika." We both stared at eachother for a brief five seconds, when Mika quickly returned to her sleeping bag.

We never had much of a relationship, I was just best friends with her sister, like she was with mine. I stood up, finding my way to the fire the others had started. I noticed Aimee was sititing there,

"Morning sunshine." I yawned, Aimee smiled, offering me a bowl.

"We thought for a moment you were dead." I chuckled slightly at that, taking the bowl. "Had a good dream?"

"Not really." Aimee sighed.

"Which suitor was it?"

"Number three, the rich boy." Aimee nodded.

"That was a fun one." I smiled, Aimee was there seeing it transpire. "Atleast you won't have to deal with that stuff anymore, being on the road and all." I shrugged. Though I was happy I wouldn't have to deal with my mother trying to marry me off… it still didn't feel right, it was probably worse for Minami. I quickly decided to change the subject, smiling towards my friend.

"You never told me. How did it go yesterday with Shiro?" Aimee pouted immediately at that.

"Don't mention him. He's a jerk who only cares about himself." She pointed out, while I took a quick bite of my rice.

"I thought so. Both of you returned with such grumpy faces… we were kinda afraid to ask." Aimee sighed, nodding. "Still, I don't see him around here, where is he?"

"He went off to the forest with Josa to get supplies."

"Josa's still living off the land?" Aimee chuckled partly, nodding. "Sure we can trust him with Josa?"

"I think the question is whether we can trust Josa with him. I was planning on us ditching him… but we're still too close to home to risk it." I shrugged.

"If you want… I could bury him."

For the next twenty seconds we both found ourselves laughing uncontrollably, Aimee's higher pitched voice twitched at my ears relentlessly, while I tried to ignore it. We finally stopped with Aimee sighing, eying me.

"No really… you should."

NORMAL POV

"So I do the knot like this… right?" Mika asked, sitting on top of the Bison's saddle, Minami looked over her shoulder to nod her head.

"Yeah, just like that." The waterbender sighed, nodding.

Doing this sort of work was not Mika's calling, though she was happy Minami wasn't rude about it.

Sometimes she'd help her with her chores at the academy, so they would awkwardly just sit around, chatting.

"Hey um… Minami?"

"Hm?" She turned.

"Yesterday's attack was a little bit weird, don't you think?" Mika found herself asking, her best friend quickly nodded.

"Of course it was. There's something Shiro isn't telling us." she scowled, "I hate it when people lie to me."

"Trust me, I know." Mika replied hesitantly. "It's like whenever my mom lies about our in laws." She replied, "Still… who's this person Shiro was talking about?" Minami shrugged, glancing back to Mika.

"Maybe he's Shiro's trained assassin ex-boyfriend/lover looking for revenge?" Minami supposed in a joking manner, Mika froze at that.

"What if… what if Shiro is the trained assassin?" she asked, shaking, Minami frowned instantly. "What if this is all a trick, so he can kill us, and take our stuff?" she then asked, Minami shook, hands rising to her head.

"And we just sent Josa with him alone!" almost immediately the two hurried off of Yeti, sliding down to look around the camp site.

"JOSA!" they yelled, hurrying around, while Aimee and Aria stared at them by the camp fire. Mika and Minami kept running around while they sighed.

"When I agreed to be a big sister, I didn't agree to this." Aimee shrugged, Aria smiled.

"You had a choice?"

"Well… kinda, it was either be her big sister, or ignore her, and you can see how difficult that was." Aria quickly found herself chuckling at that.

As the girls ran, they finally saw a group of two walking down from the forest. It was Shiro walking at Josa's side, casually chatting with him. In his hands he held a large bag full of what looked to be apples. Josa was clearly taller than him, he could also be differentiated by the lack of tears in his clothing (Shiro had a lot of holes in his clothes).

Josa smiled, seeing the younger girls hurrying towards him, screaming his name.

"Hey kids, we're back." Almost as he said that, the two girls embraced him, hugging down at his waist. Josa eyed them awkwardly, sighing. "Is everything okay?" he asked, Mika nodded.

"It is now." She replied, satisfied that Josa wasn't murdered. Shiro sighed slowly, eying this… exchange.

"Emm… I'm going to unload these onto the bison." Josa nodded.

"Eh, yeah… thanks, Shiro." As Shiro slowly walked away towards the Bison, Minami paused, eying Mika, slowly releasing her grip on Josa.

"Wait… what if he tries to attack Yeti?"

"OH SPIRITS!" Mika yelled, eyes widened, they both hurried away, while Josa sighed.

"Right… and here I thought you just missed me." It was then… that the strangest thing happened. They all heard a loud booming noise. Everyone shook in a frenzy, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" Aria asked, Aimee turned, finger stretched.

"LOOK! Over there!" she pointed outwards.

Everyone turned, as smoke enveloped the area for a quick moment. Josa immediately grabbed Mika and Minami, standing in front of them, facing the strange smoke. Aimee wiped at her eyes, trying to see what was inside. Shiro held onto the apples, though his grip began to wane.

He looked into the smoke, seeing someone inside of it, a figure, garbed in a black coat.

"No…" he muttered, dropping the apples to the ground, "It can't be…" everyone stared quietly, at the man in the smoke, he had black hair, and familiar amber eyes… for Shiro it was like looking into a mirror. "Ryuu…" he breathed.

"Hello brother." This 'Ryuu' muttered, smiling as he turned his head facing Shiro and his new allies. Suddenly at that, the entire group was dumbfounded, staring at this stranger and Shiro.

They were perfect twins, in every way possible. The stranger stood up even more, fully facing his brother as the others stared. Ryuu smiled, arrogance littered his entire being.

"Did you miss me?"

(Author Note)

Okay, I'll be quick with this. As many of you know, I discontinued HALO ODST 2 part 2, it was partly because I had lost interest in halo, and because I was busy with other things. Though I am not continuing ODST(maybe someday, I do have a plan in case I do return), I'm gonna explain what I've been doing.

For over the past year, I have been working with the artist Ardnemla on Deviantart to write a fanfiction for our Avatar/Korra characters. Though I am still working hard on those stories, I decided that I should adapt the comic to a sort of 'novel' format. This is a way I'm using to help spread Crossroads to more than just deviantart. And so I hope you all fall in love with these characters just as much as I have. It will also help to fix the problems with the comic's early chapters.

Eventually I'll post my own stories based on this universe that I posted on deviantart, but until then, I think it'd be a good idea to get people caught up on the story. Sadly I can't post the link to the comics this fanfiction is based on, but if you just go to deviantart and search for ardnemla, you'll find the artist… and on deviantart, you can find my account by searching for AgentQV. If you like, you can straight up just read the original fanfictions I've written there.

Anyways, I'm really happy to begin this story, please tell me what I think. I know my writing's a bit iffy at times, but I hope you can look past it. If you wish, I can post more information about the characters… I'll explain one thing.

Crossroads was developed during Korra Season 1, Aimee Akira was created as an airbender character before korra season 2 aired. She's an airbender in that she has a great-great grandmother who survived Sozin's comet and hid. Her mother isn't an airbender, and neither are any of her other relatives. Though with Harmonic Convergence, it damages some aspects from the original comic because now there are airbenders in the world again.

The chapter of the comic this story is based on was created after Korra season 1, and just remember that. The stories will look full on references to the events of Korra season 2-4 until into the later chapters. I myself wrote a story titled "Mirage" in which Aimee's status as an airbender required her to be rare, and this was before Korra season 3 aired… so I did not know new airbenders would be a thing… thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Son

Chapter 2: Second Son

"Did he just say… brother?" Aria was the first to mutter, eyes on the new arrival, this 'Ryuu' Shiro's apparent sibling.

He had wild black hair, with a dark coat, a beard covered his face… and he looked just like Shiro.

"Just look at them," Aimee began, "They're totally alike." She hadn't fully realized the resemblance until she saw them standing together, eyes wide. The valley the group was in was wide, surrounded by trees and bushes. Minami carefully eyed their surroundings, while Aimee remained focused, "They're perfect twins."

Minami was the first to have her hands up, anticipating a fight, while the others eyed the stranger in confusion.

This must have been the person Shiro was looking for. The teen in torn red clothing they knew as Shiro, eyed the arrival, scowling.

"Ryuu… what are you doing here?" his twin grinned, "What do you want?"

"There's a lot of things I want," his brother muttered, "But I came here for you, Shiro." He stepped closer, causing Shiro step back, glancing to the side, he noticed the other three members of the group, Mika, beside Josa, and Minami… the older girl looked itching for a fight.

Ryuu flexed his right hand to his back, forming a bright blue light as it simmered, "But first… I need to get rid of your friends." As he stated that, his fingers drew straight forward, arcing past Shiro violently. Mika's eyes shot wide open, eying as the blue light shot from Ryuu's fingers, transforming into lightening. It was then that Minami stepped forward, her own hands pushed outwards.

Aria's eyes widened, staring straight at her younger sister, while Aimee was completely silent, too surprised to see lightening.

Minami's right hand immediately intercepted the attack, absorbing the blow as coursed through the girl. The same blue light flexed around her fingers, as she then turned eyes studying Ryuu for a quick moment.

Instead of firing out towards him, her eyes danced away, focusing on the surrounding valley. She grit her teeth, discharging the electricity outwards, where nobody could be hurt.

The light was gone, leaving Ryuu standing there silently, eying the younger firebender… she had just redirected his lightening.

"I didn't know you could do that…" Josa muttered, Minami shrugged casually, still in a fighting position.

"…Not bad." He then smiled, shifting his hands again, "Let's go again, best two out of three"-

"Stop it Ryuu!" Shiro replied, turning back on his brother. "Your fight isn't with them... it's with me!" Ryuu's smile continued, creasing.

"I don't think so." He replied, ever confident. A ball of fire instantly formed at the end of his fist.

It was then Shiro realized, that his brother wasn't looking at him… he was looking Minami.

The younger firebender's fist shot forward, a stream of flames shot outwards towards Ryuu, who sidestepped the fire, kicking upwards. Minami was bellow as he kicked a sharp line of fire down towards her.

The girl quickly rolled away in a swift movement, sliding her leg sharply, fire bellowed outwards, which Ryuu quickly evaded, falling to the ground, Minami panted, down on one knee… Ryuu's grin continued.

"You can go again, if you want"- right as he said that, she flipped her positioning, kicking out another sudden shot of flames, carwheeling back. Ryuu quietly braced himself , pushing through the flames, still grinning. "Getting tired, deary?"

"You wish." She scowled, jumping upwards to shoot down more fire, but Ryuu was too fast. He punched both of his fists forward, A sharp stream of fire blasted out. Minai was quick to try and cover herself, ruining her balance. She fell to the ground rolling harshly.

"Mina!" Aria yelled, quickly approaching her sister, who had stopped, kneeling up, hand over her arm, she had a nasty burn over it. Aimee turned.

"Are you alright?" she asked, hand falling to the girl's shoulder.

"Do I look alright?" Minami replied, cynically. Aimee pouted at that, while Ryuu smiled.

"One down, four to go." Right as he said that, Shiro shook, short flames expelling outside his hands. Mika was about to go forward when Josa's hand caught her shoulder.

"Stop"- She ignored him, hand falling to the canteen at her side, uncorking it. Shiro saw this, scowling.

"Mika, No!" Right as he said that, water pumped out of the canteen on command, firing right into the back of Ryuu's head. The older boy groaned, being pushed forward from the quick blast, he caught himself… he turned to Mika.

'Oh, so there's some fight in you"- Mika scowled.

"Leave us alone!" she yelled, Ryuu remained focused, sighing.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but that's not going to happen, the longer you all mess around with my brother, the worse it'll be"-

"He's done nothing wrong!" Mika then yelled, "You're just a bully!" Ryuu's eyes lit up at that, grinning.

"Those sound like fighting words."

"Are you scared!" Mika added, Aimee continued to stare at her sister, unsure. Instantly Ryuu continued to smile.

"Bring it on!" Ryuu shouted, right as he said that, Mika pulled the water from the ground, quick to block Ryuu's fire shooting out from his leg. Shiro and Josa were quick to jump forward, as was Aimee, fearful.

"Mika, be careful!" she yelled. Minami was about to get up, when Aria remained with her,

"They can handle this."

"…I'm not too sure about that." Mina sighed.

As Josa and Shiro joined the fight, Ryuu quickly turned, shooting two thin streams of flames in their direction. The two firebenders evaded, with Josa punching forward. Ryuu avoided the fireball, quickly shoving past it to flip Josa's arm around, kicking him down. Instantly Shiro shot a sharp stream of fire towards Ryuu, pausing his brother.

Ryuu turned to manage the fire being shot at him, as Mika fired water in his direction. He lifted his other hand towards Josa, before quickly returning to cover himself, as Josa shot his flames forward.

Dealing with three elements at the same time was not an easy feat. As he did so, Aimee was quick to throw air into the mix, meshing with the other two elements. It all fell circular, as they couldn't see Ryuu anymore, hidden behind the elements. They continued to stay focused, when suddenly The fire at Shiro and Josa's hands grew stronger, and instantly they both fell back, seeing that control had been lost. The flames they had remained in the air as Ryuu became visable again, kicking outwards and pushing his hands forward, instantly hitting both of the Akira sisters, throwing them back. Ryuu took great pleasure in this victory, standing up more.

"Is that all? Because I'm just getting started." He grinned, eying the group looking up at him. It was then out of nowhere, a massive mound of dirt etched into the back of Ryuu's head, throwing him forward, hitting the ground hard. Aria stood there, breathing slowly while Ryuu shook, getting up and tunring.

"Who would dare…" he then paused, seeing the short earthbender standing before him, hands stretched. His eyes shot wide open, staring at the girl's face. Her hair was chocolate brown, with a green hair band going through it… but that's not what Ryuu was focused on, it was her eyes.

Her bright green eyes, staring down at him. It was then Ryuu's attitude faded away, staring at the girl.

"Yumi… but how"- Aria barely heard him as legs suddenly shot through Ryuu's, forcing him to the ground. Minami was crouched behind him, having tripped him, Josa smiled, standing up.

"Nice work, Mina." Minami smiled, satisfied, while Aria's hands rattled to Ryuu's body, mounds of rock rose up to quickly grip his arms and legs, holding him down. He rattled quickly before pausing. Josa turned to Mika, offering his hand, she took it.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Right as this hapenned, Shiro was bent over Aimee, about to help her up when the girl squirmed away from his hands.

"Don't touch me!" Shiro scowled.

"I'm helping you"-

"Well, I don't want you to." She replied, rather matter-o-factly. Shiro pouted at that, while Aria remained focused on their new prisoner.

"You guys actually beat me…" Ryuu breathed, "Unbelieveable"- Aria pressed her fists forward, tightening the rock, causing Ryuu to groan.

"If you don't want to get hurt, you better answer some questions." She replied, eyes darting down at his.

"Fine, but… could you raise me up a little?" he then asked, causing Aria to blink, "It feels a bit demeaning, for you guys to talk down to me like this." Shiro groaned instantly, while Aimee rolled her eyes. Aria sighed,

"Fine." Her hands shot up, and more hardened dirt surrounded the adversary, pulling him up.

"Much better, thanks"- Everyone surrounded him, with Minami scowling.

"Why did you send those thugs to attack us? Why are you following us? Did our parents send you or"- Ryuu laughed at that.

"Don't flatter yourself sparkky. I was after my little brother, you kids just happened to be in the way." Shiro groaned at the second statement, turning to Ryuu.

"Ryuu, I'm not your little brother, we're twins dumbass! Besides… I'm older!"

The group instantly paused at that, ith Mika glancing up.

"Shiro's the older one?" Josa turned.

"I know right, he looks so much younger because he has no beard"- Aria nodded.

"Right, he does not look older in the least"-

"SSHUT UP!" Shiro turned, angry with a blush, causing them to pause, while Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"Poor little Shiro. Does mommy know you left? She wouldn't want to see her fragile little boy getting hurt"-

"Ryuu, do you not"- Ryuuc ontinued,

"Why don't you just head back home? This isn't the place for you!" Ryuu added, Shiro scowled, glancing away… before looking back to his brother.

"Ryuu… you have no idea, do you?"

"…"

"Mom and dad are dead, Ryuu. We no longer have a home." Right as Shiro said that, Ryuu's eyes shot open in confusion. Everyone else stared at Shiro, unsure how to take it in.

"What? Wha… what happened?"

"The people at our town… they killed them, locked our parents inside our house and burned it down. It was…" he paused, trying to find the right word, "Horrible…" Ryuu was completely silent, shaking.

Aimee was instantly focused on Shiro, eyes wide. She looked away from the two.

'_Maybe that's why you're all alone.'_ Her words whispered in her head… she frowned, quietly.

Ryuu on the other hand looked to be fuming, staring straight at his brother.

"Ryuu… I"-

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN OUR PARENTS NEEDED YOU, SHIRO!?" He shook, angrily.

"I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! Where were you?" Shiro yelled, "Running around with your gang?" Everyone eyed Shiro, worried from his anger, while he continued, "You made a big mess of everything, and then you just ran away!" Ryuu scowled, eyes on his brother.

"You know very well why I left." He snarled, Shiro rolled his eyes at that, not accepting the excuse.

"I don't care." He turned, "My parents are dead… and it's all your fault."

The team stared at Shiro, taking in his words… it sounded like he really hated his brother. They had no idea what to say, and Ryuu was silent, sighing slowly… regaining his composure. It was then Mika tunred, hearing a "crack" from the forest nearby, she eyed this curiously… until seeing something, behind the trees.

Mika shot forward, gripping Aria's shoulder, catching everyone's attention.

"There's someone behind the trees!" she warned, Minami turned at that, scowling.

"You mean he isn't alone." Aria turned, looking to the firebender angrily.

"He didn't come on his own, his thugs are hiding in the woods!" Everyone frowned, quickly preparing for a fiht, while Ryuu smiled.

"Yeah… aren't I a stinker?" Ryuu then looked away, out towards the forest. "Hey Kor… how about you come out and get some revenge on Shiro and his Shit-head friends!?" Aimee swiftly turned.

"We are not friends with him!" she was first to yell, when suddenly a loud

"ATTACK!" was uttered. Suddenly people began running out of the forest, towards the group, everyone frowned.

"There's even more of them!" Josa tunred his gaze, eying Aimee.

"There are way too many of them, what do we do?"

"Me? Why ask me?"

"You are… kinda our leader?" Josa supposed, causing Aimee to frown, she looked out.

"TEAM! GET ON YETI! WE ARE LEAVING!" she called out, everyone began to scramble, grabbing their things and running towards the bison. Among these thugs was one wearing bandages, Josa was quick to evade his blows, shooting him back with fire. Aria had her bow stretched, she turned.

"Grab what you can!" Aimee swiftly looked to Mika, holding her staff. She tapped it to the ground, suddenly sharp wings slung out of it, surprising the girl.

"Hold onto me!" Mika immediately gripped her sister in a tight hug as the two got off the ground, Aimee blowing a gust of wind towards Kor and his men. Josa, Minami, and Aria were quick to start fighting off as the others hurried to the skybison.

Ryuu remained in the mound of rock, grinning towards Shiro.

"So what are you going to do, Shiro?" Leave with them or stay with your only brother?" he asked, as Shiro looked away, unsure… before turning to see the rock around Ryuu breaking, as he got free. Shiro quickly raised his fists, angered.

"There's no way I'm letting you get away." Ryuu grinned.

"Good answer."

As the two continued to fight, the others hurried onto the bison, grabbing what supplies they could. Josa quickly pulled Minami up

"Is that all of it?"

"All that matters, I think." Minami looked up to see Aria and Mika were on the saddle, while Aimee sat at the beast's head.

"Yeti, yip yip!" The bison growled, rising up in the air. The thugs paused, eying the bison again, Kor especially with a look of fear.

"Just great…"

"Think we should run?" Kor shrugged, sighing.

The bison was rising in the air, when Aimee tunred.

"Wait… where's Shiro?" It was then the group looked off of the bison, seeing two firebenders fighting.

"There he is"- Mika muttered.

Shiro was quick to shoot a stream of fire towards Ryuu, who quickly evaded, punching more flames forward. Shiro fell back, quickly standing up to shoot more fire, when flames shot down from Ryuu's own grip, clashing with Shiro's fire. Quickly Ryuu's grew more intense, overpowering the older twin.

Shiro fell back, while Ryuu grinned.

"Bro… to be honest, you made a stupid choice." He then muttered, when Shiro turned his gaze, seeing the Bison approaching swiftly.

"Shiro, grab on!" Josa yelled. The twin sighed for a moment, before running towards the sky-bison, scooping his sword off of the ground. Ryuu scowled.

"So you're just gonna run then, Shiro?" he asked, the twin ignored him, quickly jumping up. Josa was at the side, immediately catching Shiro's hand, scowling.

"You know, you're pretty heavy." Shiro raised an eyebrow, while Josa grinned, "hold on!" Josa pulled the older boy onto the bison, as they flew away. Ryuu scowled, attempting to shoot more fire towards them, but Kor was quick to grip his shoulder.

"Chief, they're gone." Ryuu fumed slowly, before looking away.

"…So they are."

MEANWHILE

Shiro immediately got settled, looking down from the bison… Ryuu remained focused on him, slowly turning into a dot, the older brother sighed, turning away to the others.

"Thanks for coming back." He sighed, Aimee smiled, looking to him. "You didn't have to do that." Mika turned.

"Oh we couldn't just leave you there." Minami nodded.

"Yeah, I mean… what if you return to our town with the gossip?" she quickly asked, Shiro nodded.

"True… still, I'm sorry for getting you all in this mess, it's just… it's complicated." Shiro replied, Aria sighed.

"What, with a scheming twin brother, and a crazy gang… if you don't wanna talk about it, we get it." She smiled, Shiro nodded. Josa quietly patted him on the side.

"Take your time, pal." Shiro grinned.

"Thank you… I'll let you know when I'm ready." Josa then raised an eyebrow.

"When you're ready… you mean you're gonna stick with us long enough to tell us about your past?" Shiro shrugged.

"Who knows… let's just get to Yu Dao, okay?" Josa nodded.

"No problem, buddy." He quickly had taken a liking to Shiro, that was clear to everyone. Shiro then turned, sighing.

"Anyways, I didn't get anything to eat back there… you guys have any food?" It was then Josa paused.

"Aw man! We left the food Shiro and I just gathered!" he complained, sitting back, "Now those gangbangers are going to enjoy the fruit of our labors…" he pouted, Aria was quick to pat him on the side.

"Still… gangbangers sounds like an odd name to keep calling them," she glanced to Shiro, "Could you atleast tell us what to call them?" Shiro sighed, nodding.

"…They're called Strikers, and there's a lot more where they came from."

MEANWHILE

RYUU POV

"Just stay calm sir."

"Kav, I'll be fine." I replied, feeling water touching by back, at first it stung,

"Agh"-

"Sir?"

"Nothing…" The pain slowly calmed. I breathed slowly, allowing the healing to continue.

I always hated healing, it stung, like a needle. A bottle of beer sat in my hand, which I sipped every now and then. Our base looked as it always did, at least this time without men on the floor getting treated, I took on the brunt of that attack.

"You've got some tangled nerves." Kav replied, I sighed,

"It's fine, take care of it."

"Right." He continued, while I remained sitting there, sighing.

"_Blood, be reasonable… Yamazaki here is not ready for his own command"-_

"_Javik, he has proved he is a valuable asset"-_

"_We've only had him for six months"-_

"_And for six months, we have wrangled in three entire earth kingdom states, in this case, one soldier does make the difference."_

I could remember the look on Javik's face, seeing me with my own command, sure he had more power than I did, but it took him years to get where he was… guarding some dank desert in the north.

"_You jealous, Kato?" _

I could recall Javik looking at me, spiteful.

"_You're going to mess up Wolf, I just know it… I'm just disappointed that I won't be there to see it."_

I scowled slowly… realizing there was more truth to Javik's words than I before thought.

I did mess up, I almost had them, but I let myself be surprised. It was because of that earthbender they had… that Aria girl. She got the jump on me, I couldn't explain it…

At first I thought I recognized her… but that was impossible, because Yumi was dead… and I knew that all too well. It didn't help what Shiro told me, about our parents… I didn't know how I was holding myself together, but somehow I was managing.I was quick to take another sip of my beer, while footsteps approached, it was Kor. The one eyed man looked to me, nodding.

"Chief, we checked the camp as ordered." I nodded.

"And?"

"They took almost everything…" I sighed, "They left some pots and food… and also this." He handed me a roll of parchment which I quietly took,

"Let me see…" Opening the roll, my eyes widened, looking to see an entire map of the world… they were planning to go west, to republic city, and then leave the republic going east to ba sing se… the trail continued on, around the world. "Jackpot." I grinned, Kor raised an eyebrow.

"Sir?"

"Looks like Shiro's new friends are quite the tourists." As I studied the paper, I heard more footsteps, someone was approaching. I glanced to the side to see a firebender, who looked to have broken a sweat.

"Chief! They need you in the chamber!" my subordinate replied, I frowned.

"Not now, I'm a little busy."

"It's Blood." The man, a firebender replied. To which my eyes widened.

"You can't be serious… he came here himself? Didn't send Akiko, or Shiki?" I had no idea why I asked that, I already knew the answer…

Blood was coming because I fucked up.

"No, the leader came himself… and he wants to see you." I scowled at that, staring at the man, before frowning, I rolled up the map, grabbing for my jacket,

"Tell him I'm on my way." The man nodded,

"Yes chief!" he hurried off, disappearing from view, while I sighed, pulling on my shirt, my necklace dangled softly. Kor stared at me, fearfully.

"Chief… what do you want us to do?" he was quick to ask, I sighed, not bearing to look him in the eyes.

"After today's failure… I believe I'll no longer be your chief."

"What?" the man quickly asked, I sighed, turning more.

"Don't blame yourself…" Kor bowed his head respectively. I quietly walked away from the man. I stepped out of the room, stuffing the map into my pocket. I walked in the direction down to the section of the cave that we called the "chamber."

It was essentially a large hollowed out 'chamber' where we would meet with other Striker groups.

We weren't the first to hold this base, originally it was used by united forces, though they left when Kuvira attempted to take over the republic, they never had a need for it since. We made a few changes, using earthbending to lengthen the area, it led into tunnels that went deep underground the republic, and earth kingdom… Hearing Blood was here obviously disturbed me.

I reached the chamber, it looked hollowed out as usual, and electric lights were attached to the ceiling, illuminating the room. I noticed a group of people inside… They were private guards, all of different elements or weapons. The only element I couldn't see was air, though that was to be expected.

We held no love for the people who gained airbending after harmonic convergence… we viewed what happened at Sozin's comet over one-hundred years ago to be a sign of evolution through the world… obviously the world thought we were wrong.

The guards stood surrounding a taller man, with one woman right beside him, a kindly looking girl, with blue eyes and dark hair, I knew her as Nikta, while the others knew her as Hawk. A quiver of arrows hung to her side, with a bow attached…

You couldn't be too careful. She showed no emotion, simply nodded her head to me, obviously uncomfortable about this. I then looked to the center, seeing the taller man. He wore blue, which matched his eyes, though not his hair, which was a dark dirty shade of blonde.

"Wolf… good to see you could make it." He was first to say, I nodded.

"I'm surprised, to see my boss, the leader of the Purist Strikers, here on my doorstep." The man casually nodded, "Though you do have cause." Blood nodded.

"Yes, that is correct, lieutenant." He then added, taking a few steps. I remained motionless, eyes on the man. "Let's get down to business, Ryuu."

"Of course, Abhik." As I said that, he motioned towards his guards, they quietly moved away, with Nikta remaining. I naturally felt intimidated, though I didn't dare let it show.

"Nikta here told me that your mission to recruit your brother didn't go as planned." I sighed.

"There were hiccups, my men attacked under faulty Intel, they weren't fully prepared."

"Isn't it a leader's job, to have his men be prepared?"

"I apologize sir," I stated, "It was my mistake," Abhik slowly nodded.

"You did well, to take credit where credit is due." I raised an eyebrow, "If you had just pushed it off on one of your men, I'd be very disappointed."

"It was my fault, none of my men are to blame." Abhik nodded.

"So what's this about faulty intel?"

"Shiro began travelling with some kids from the republic," I explained, "They were better fighters than I thought, wounding some of our men."

"That's what your report dictates." Abhik took a few steps, "Took two months to track him down, and now he's gone."

"No sir, not fully gone." I replied, Abhik raised an eyebrow. "I found a map, detailing the group's movement… they're on their way to Yu Dao, and then Republic City." Abhik raised an eyebrow at this, before nodding, "I can track him down."

"I'm sure you can… but we're having issues," he then explained, taking a few steps. "We've had to cut back on some of our teams, Ba Sing Se's liberation date is coming soon, and we'll need all the people we can get."

"Sir?"

"I wasn't considering your command at first… but seeing this minor setback with your brother, I"-

"You're taking my command." I uttered, quickly, Abhik acknowledged that.

"But you already knew that." I scowled, "You didn't think apologizing and being a kiss ass would make me look the other way, right?" I didn't respond to that, while Abhik took a few steps, "Yes, you are an agent once more… and you'll track down your brother and his new colleagues." I sighed, "I expect an update on your search… it's integral we acquire them."

"…"

"It's nothing personal, Wolf… but maybe my faith was mistaken, giving you a command so early in your career." He sounded familiar…

He sounded like Javik.

"What about my men?"

"They'll be off to Ba Sing Se to assist in the situation… it's not like you'll need them"

"Of course… if that's what you wish, sir." I couldn't help but feel partly disappointed, somewhere I thought he wouldn't take my command, that he'd simply give me a warning, but I knew Abhik Nishi better than that… as did everyone else. Abhik then sighed, bringing his hand to my shoulder.

"Look on the bright side Ryuu… you were never much of a leader, solo work is what you do best." It stung, to hear that come from him… not much of a leader? "You can't be much of a Wolf, if at the same time you're pulling others to keep up with you."

"Right." I sighed, Abhik then stepped away from me, "One more thing… though." Abhik paused, I turned more. "When I ran into Shiro… he said our parents were dead, died in a fire." Abhik was silent, "Do you know anything about this?"

"…No," the man was quick to reply, I wasn't sure if it was a lie or not, "we don't have complete control of your home town, and it is up north, where we tend to have the most trouble."

"Naturally…" I sighed.

"Despite that, I offer you my condolences." He sounded as artificial as ever, "Take this pain, it'll make you stronger."

"…" I looked away, while Abhik continued.

"Remember, you have a job to do. I have the upmost faith in you… so don't disappoint me." He replied, turning more, "You know how I hate to be disappointed." I didn't reply, as Abhik approached Nikta once more, "Collins, we're leaving."

"Yes sir." She nodded, motioning towards the others to return. I didn't watch them as they leave, though Nikta looked to me one more time, sighing. "Ryuu?" I turned, eying the archer. "…Good luck." She uttered, worried.

"I won't need it… but thanks." I replied simply, as she nodded, turning away and following Abhik, leaving the Chamber… they were likely off to one of their other northern bases, I was a stop on the way, obviously.

It was then I slowly felt an anger inside me… a furious anger I couldn't control. Maybe it was because of Abhik's words, his belief that I wasn't ready… maybe it was just because of how condescending he sounded.

It was then I knew… I'd track down Shiro, no matter what it took. Kor quietly approached my side, focused, I eyed him.

"I'm sorry to hear what Blood said."

"It's no matter." I turned, eying the man. "I do work better alone." My former 'minion' sighed. "I hope you enjoy Ba Sing Se… I'll be sure to visit at some point."

"Right," Kor sighed. "So where are you off to, then?"

"Yu Dao…" I replied, "There's gonna be hell to pay." Kor nodded.

"Get them once for me." I found myself slowly grinning.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Okay, yeah this was a bit shorter than the first chapter, but the chapter this is based on is one is rather short, you can expect chapter 3 to be much longer.

If you've read the original comic, this includes a new scene that wasn't originally included, Ryuu's Drop in Rank… I felt it would have been more interesting to introduce the story's villain, Abhik Nishi, the enigmatic head of the Purist Strikers. He is a waterbender, and he uses full moon assisted bloodbending. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We also get the brief flashback fueled introduction to Javik Kato, one of the villains from my crossroads story Mirage, where Ryuu is one of the main heroes… Javik is also my character. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Mishaps and Misunderstandings

Chapter 3: Mishaps and Misunderstandings

"To be honest, seeing you here is a bit of a surprise." The teen shrugged, while his friend, an older teen didn't react.

"I realize it's sudden, but it's necessary,"

"Whatever, Wolf." The younger man replied, "It's good to see you." Ryuu nodded. His friend was a long time striker, even longer than him, and he seemed to be very familiar with the republic. They found themselves inside a city known as Yu Dao, it was the republic's third largest city.

Ryuu was always surprised to see these towns, very impressive, considering some of them had only been around for less than one-hundred years (Yu-Dao was actually the oldest city in the former colonies). His friend was assigned a mission here, recently coming from the firenation, they figured it was a good time to meet up.

"So you've been around here before?" Ryuu quietly asked, his friend nodded.

"Yeah, done a few missions here and there… friendly town."

"Are we in control?"

"The strikers? No… we are not." His friend sighed, "That's the thing with these colony towns, they may be great to locating different cultures… but they abhor what we do." Ryuu quietly nodded, they were walking through a crowd of people, all of different cultures, none of them looked especially seasoned… none of them were strikers, only Ryuu and his friend Connor were. "The ones that actually know, anyways."

Connor was a shorter teen than his older counterpart, he wore a sleeveless gray shirt over red pants. He also wore a red jacket, with a sleeveless glove both of his hands, obviously to hide his tattoo.

"So I heard about what… Blood said"- Ryuu turned, "I'm sorry to hear it."

"It's not your fault," Ryuu replied, "If I catch these guys, all will be forgiven."

"Yeah, your brother…" Connor muttered, causing Ryuu to sigh. "Is it true that he looks just like you?"

"He's my older twin."

"I see," Connor replied, "Can he do lightening?"

"No… but last time I checked, neither could you," Connor pouted at that.

"Hey, that's unfair."

"You're supposed to be the experienced one, yet I the rookie can do it"-

"Not my fault you have the right temperament." Ryuu rolled his eyes at that, as they kept walking through the town. They passed by an odd assortment of people. One man who was trying to offer free samples of his mango salad, a woman who was chanting something about spirits, a teen earthbender boy with a massive backpack who was asking for directions, just a lot of people.

"Sorry," Connor sighed, "I don't know where that is."

"Oh it's okay." The boy grinned, hurrying off.

"Who was that?"

"Hell if I know." Connor shrugged, looking back to Ryuu. "So where are we going?"

"Not sure to be honest," Ryuu paused, "They'll show up here, it's just a matter of time." Ryuu was quick to eye the people surrounding them, he trusted nobody.

"Right…" Connor replied, slightly disinterested, "Well I got your back."

MEANWHILE

"And…" Shiro began, looking down from the bison, he could see a gated green town forming off the horizon. Aimee blinked, eying this town while Shiro nodded, "That's the place, Yu Dao." Aria quietly nodded, hanging on the side of the seat, looking almost sick.

"It does look familiar." Minami glanced toward her sister.

"You've been here?"

"Yeah, mom took me once." Minami nodded while Shiro quietly stood up.

"Just land the bison down, you can drop me off." Josa frowned at that. Within seconds, the bison reached the ground of the gated green city, with everyone stepping off to face it, Josa sighed.

"We finally arrived to Yu Dao…" Jos began, "The beginning of the United Republic of Nations…" he then muttered, "Now what?" Shiro looked down at that, glancing to Mika, Minami and Aimee on one side of him, and then Aria and Josa on the other… he decided to not look at either group.

"So I guess this is goodbye… Thanks for the ride." Shiro quickly said, hands in his pockets as he walked forward towards the town, Aimee looking away for a moment, frowning.

'Maybe that's why you're all alone.'

She quickly stepped forward, feeling the familiar crunch of the ground… Shiro paused at this sound, not looking back.

"Shiro, what are you going to do?" Aimee was quick to ask. Shiro turned, finally eying the airbender girl.

"I guess I'll continue to travel around and… hope, that Ryuu doesn't find me." He sighed,

"And what if he does?" Minami quickly asked, the others stepping around the firebender.

"I don't know… to be honest." Shiro sighed. Aria eyed him, shaking her head.

"You should come with us, Shiro. You'll be a lot safer with more people." Shiro shrugged, hand behind his neck, scratching it.

"I don't want to cause you guys any more trouble." Josa raised his eyebrows at that, grinning.

"What do you mean trouble? We totally kicked butts out there! Come on Shiro, I don't want to be the only guy!" he explained, Aria smiled while Minami raised an eyebrow.

"You think there's something wrong with our group being a bunch of girls?" Josa shook his head.

"No but… I just think we need a little more diversity"-

"We're diverse enough, we don't need another firebender." Minami replied, Shiro blinked, "No offense." Josa turned, eying Shiro.

"You see what I have to deal with? Please stay… I'll be your friend"- Shiro found himself grinning at Josa's ability to be petty and pathetic.

"Okay, I'll do it." Josa quickly grinned, stepping forward to pat his friend on the back.

"YEAH!" He uttered, "My friend, your brother will fear us when we're done with him." Shiro smiled, as did the others, Mika then found herself chuckling.

"Josa, let him breath!" she joked, Aimee then smiled, eying her sister. Now that they didn't need to be at Yu Dao, they could head off.

"Mika, hand me the map please." Her sister blinked quickly,

"I thought you had it."

"What?" Aimee quickly asked,

"Back at the camp site, I thought you got it."

"I didn't!" Aimee replied, while Minami turned to the others.

"Any of you got the map?"

"No…" Aria and Josa quickly replied in unison, eying eachother awkwardly, Shiro shrugged.

"Don't look at me, you guys don't trust me with anything." Aimee began to shake, eyes widening.

"What are we going to do?" her hands falling up to her head, "We don't know how to get anywhere from here!" she shook, "And we're being chased by a psychopath"- Minami turned as Aimee continued freaking out.

"Calm down Akira"-

"We're completely lost and"- Minami was about to slap Aimee when the girl paused, "I'll be good." Minamit hen looked out to the others.

"Ladies, we must find that map!"

"Yes miss!" Aria saluted, while Mika quickly nodded.

"You got it mam." Mika and Aria hurried towards the pile of their things on Yeti, unloading the beast, while Josa sighed.

"…"

"Did I stutter, Josa?" Minami quickly asked.

"You didn't have to call us ladies…" he pouted, while Shiro quietly walked him to the pile.

MEANWHLE

"So, if I could ask." Ryuu began, the two stood on top of a building, overlooking the town. "What's your mission here?"

"You could ask that." Connor joked, Ryuu blinked as his friend turned more. "Yu Dao is a… an important trade city to the Republic, it is ruled by the vendors who operate here, they handle everything."

"What about local government?"

"We're not worried about that… what we are worried about is certain trade deals going on here,"

"Sounds boring."

"It is, to a degree." Connor shrugged, "What I was sent here to do, is find one of the leaders of trade in this city… and bring him into the fold."

"So what, extorting a shopkeeper?"

"Kinda," I knew well of Connor's disdain for this kind of work. "Anyways, I find this guy, get his allegiance and I can go." The younger teen turned more, "But it'd go a lot faster with your help." I nodded, looking away.

"I'm that good, aren't I?"

"You can read people well… besides, you still owe me for that time in Omashu"-

"Like I said, I had that handled." I turned more, while Connor simply grinned. "But… I suppose I could lend a hand."

"That's just what I wanted to hear." He smiled, while I looked away.

"Let's just focus on finding my brother first… get to your shopkeeper later"

MEANWHILE

Aimee practically shook, taking Mika's sleeping bag from her. Shiro and Aria were busy looking through their stuff, as Josa and Minami scanned their food… nothing.

"I'm sorry Aimee, we can't find the map anywhere." The younger sister sighed, Aimee frowned, while Aria opened up Aimee's blanket, finding nothing.

"Maybe it flew up… we just had to trust that flying monster." Yeti groaned at Aria's remark. Shiro blinked.

"Seems a bit early to blame the bison." Aria shrugged, while Josa sighed, standing up.

"There's also some missing pots and pans."

"Great…" Shiro groaned, "So what, we left the map at the other campsite?"

"Sure looks like that." Aria muttered, Shiro glanced up, to the others.

"You know it's kinda convenient we're outside an earth kingdom town… we need supplies." Aria nodded.

"He's right… even if we find food out here, it's not like we can cook it." Aria turned more, "Mina and I could buy the pots and dishes." Josa smiled, holding a bag.

"Shiro and I can get the food." Aimee nodded, while Shiro blinked.

"You're pretty quick to nominate us." Josa shrugged.

"You have something else in mind?" Shiro shrugged.

"No, not really." Josa smiled, "I'm just surprised we have money." Aimee sighed.

"We've been saving up our Yuans since we started preparing for this journey… I'm kinda disappointed we're spending it on supplies we had." She sighed, Aimee then turned, eying Mika.

"Mika, see if you can find us a new map. I'll arrange this stuff and take Yeti by that forest we went over, I'm sure we can scramble up something to eat." Aria scoffed at that.

"Damn Vegetarians…" Shiro turned.

"What?"

"Nothing." Aimee mumbled while Minami sighed.

"Okay then," she stood up, "Well all meet there in an hour, sound good?"

"Sounds good." Everyone replied quickly. The quickly grouped up, ready to walk towards the gated city, with Aria turning.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, Aimee." Aimee blinked, before scowling.

"Wait, aren't you guys gonna help me get this junk back onto Yeti?" Right as she said that the others hurried towards the town in a quick sprint, laughing while Aimee grumbled.

"You guys are jerks…"

FIVE MINUTES LATER

SHIRO POV

"So, what are we gonna get?" I first muttered to Josa, walking beside him as we walked by food vendors. The first was an earth kingdom lady who seemed rather smitten with Josa, as was the next vendor a water tribe woman… considering they looked roughly thirty, I found it creepy but didn't say anything. We had separated from Mika, Minami, and Aria… though I was slowly figuring out why Josa wanted me to come along.

My friend in the vest led forward, smiling.

"We need some grain, fruit and vegetables."

"What about meat?" I added, Josa shrugged.

"Too expensive, plus Aria's an expert hunter, kinda makes that redundant." I rolled my eyes, "And luckily Aimee's good at finding seasonings, even though she doesn't eat meat."

"How is that possible?" I found myself asking, the firebender shrugged, mumbling

"I dunno." I eyed the water tribe vendor for a moment, sniffing, before groaning at the scent of the fish she was selling.

"Since when do you guys even know eachother?" I turned, Josa smiled.

"Well, I moved to He Shui five years ago, we all met at the Aimee's family academy."

"Where did you come from before?"

"The firenation, you?"

"Same." I smiled, "We ended up moving to the earth kingdom when we were young."

"You and Ryuu?" I sighed.

"Yeah." I blinked, "So Aimee's family owns that academy?"

"It's pretty much her mom that's in charge, but yeah." I didn't really know much about this, so I decided not to ask. "Anyways, I'm sure at this point you figured out Mika and Aimee are sisters, same for Minami and Aria."

"Yeah, it's weird… all four types of benders in one group." He nodded as we walked past an old man vender.

"Oh hey, grain." Josa smiled, quickly buying from the guy, handing him bills and then receiving a large paper sack. Josa then looked back to me. "Mika sometimes liked to talk about how they'd play as kids and pretend they were 'team avatar'… Their mom would get so pissed seeing the tear up the backyard."

"Sounds like a fun childhood." I sighed, glancing to the side of one of the counters to see some very odd dolls… The man standing there quickly shoved his hands together.

"These are all the rage, I swear it!" he yelled, while I sighed,

"Nobody wants your dolls"-

"They're not dolls!" he grumbled, I looked back to Josa as we kept walking.

"Anyways, Aimee and Aria have been best friends for as long as I can remember, Mina said it started when they were ten years old… apparently Aimee fell out of a tree or something."

"She fell out of a tree?" I found myself smirking. "I thought airbenders weren't supposed to do that sort of thing." Josa smiled.

"Yeah, Aimee kinda mentioned something like that happening before when she was little, she climbed too high and then some cop had to help her down… ended up getting blowing to the ground."

"Who was the cop?"

"I dunno, Aimee doesn't really remember it that much, only that later that day people noticed she could airbend." I nodded, the whole deal about Aimee being an airbender was strange, but I could save that question for later. "Later on Aria helped Aimee with some jealous bullies and the rest was history."

"What about Mika and Minami?"

"Oh they're best friends too, happened a little before the time I came to town… you might not believe it but Mika was a bit of a shut in."

"What?"

"Didn't like people that much, they scared her a lot… she kinda has anxiety."

"What for?"

"I don't know… maybe a bad experience or something… anyways one day Minami was told to babysit her one night so Aria and Aimee could hang out and they became best friends listening to pro-bending."

"That's sweet." Josa smiled, we quickly went by a stand, seeing a man with a brown bushy mustache standing there… it was a fruit stand, obviously what Josa and I were looking for.

"Three Yuans per melon."

"Total Rip-off!" I grumbled, Josa sighed.

"It's fine, prices at home are even worse." He quickly started plucking some melons, handing money to the man. He then eyed some mangos on the side.

"How much for those?"

"Two yuans."

"…Fine." Josa grumbled, handing over ten bills and then grabbing five mangos and stuffing them into his bag. We started walking again, with Josa turning back to me "It was kind of convenient how Mika and Minami met, but they all became good friends… then I moved in and our group became even awesomer." I glanced to the side noticing a kid running around, but I didn't really focus too much, I glanced back to Josa.

"You mean even more awesome?"

"Shut up Shiro, I know what I said." Josa grinned, we were about to walk away with our fruit when I then turned to see the man with the mustache pointing his finger out.

"Hey, pay me fairly!"

What?

I scowled, turning more,

"We've already paid you." The man scowled, eying me.

"you dirty rat!" he yelled, I frowned at the name before seeing the other male vendors getting up, "We've got a couple of thieves here!" he announced, I immediately scowled, glancing back to Josa.

"Back me up." I muttered as they began to encircle us.

"No problem." My new-ish friend grinned.

FIVE MINUTES EARLIER

ARIA POV

I walked beside my younger (who was also consequently taller) sister. We had wandered around the town for a few minutes before finding our way towards some vendors.

"Slow down." I quickly ordered, causing Mina to roll her eyes at me. "You know I need to keep up with you."

"What, because your legs are too short?"

"…That was rude and uncalled for." Minami smirked at that. "So do you think we'll find some pots as good as mom's?"

"Of definitely, she bought them here two years ago." I nodded.

"I know, but… at which store?" Minami then paused, sighing.

"I guess we'll just have to look." I sighed at that. For the next twenty minutes we walked by vendor after vendor… needless to say we weren't finding what we were looking for.

"This pan has a hole in the bottom." I muttered, the man selling it shifted his fingers.

"Oh um, it's supposed to be like that, it's a new combination set that works with metal bending."

"So where's the cork?"

"Oh, um…" the man sighed, while I nodded to Minami, we kept walking.

"That was the closest place to the actual quality our mom's stuff had." Minami nodded.

"I know Ari…" we sighed, standing there for a moment, and I then glanced to the side, noticing an actual store titled "Pot Emporium"

"Think this is it?" Minami shrugged.

"Let's see." We quickly approached the building with a man eying us, before smiling… he had a stuck up air to him… his eyes then opened widely.

"Oh Mrs. Yuriko, I almost didn't recognize you." He grinned, I blinked, glancing to Minami.

"He thinks I'm mom?" Minami shrugged, nudging me.

"Just go with it, it'll go faster." I sighed, nodding.

RYUU POV

Connor and I eyed the two sisters as they entered the 'emporium'. Connor blinked, scratching the back of his head.

"So you're tracking them?" he quickly asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, they're part of Shiro's group." I leaned by the building, glancing into the window as they started talking to the store owner.

"So, then…" Connor replied, "How do you want to handle this?" I turned, "We could just go straight in, over power them, and then that's two of them down"-

"No, no." I sighed, "That's not how I'm handling this."

"But Abhik's orders were to take them."

"I know that, but not this early… according to their map I stole, they're going to head north, to Ba Sing Se…"

"Yeah, but the problem is you stole their map."

"I know that," I sighed while my friend crossed his arms. "Just… this is my problem, my mission Ghost."

"I know… I just wanna help, we are friends after all."

"Right." I looked away, back towards the girls Minami and Aria, the store keeper was offering them pots and pans to look at, both girls seemed slightly disinterested… especially Aria… I remained focused on her, sighing for a moment.

'She looks just like… but that's not possible.' My friend then looked back to me, before looking to the side.

"Oh… that's what your twin looks like… an actual twin."

"What?" I then looked to the side immediately to see Shiro and his new friend Josa fending off store vendors… I found myself smirking. "Serves that jerk right." Connor then tapped my shoulder "What?"

"We gotta move, they could see us."

"… Fine." I sighed,

ARIA POV

"Thank you and come again Mrs. Yuriko!" the man grinned while I rolled my eyes.

"Right, we're definitely coming back." Minami casually waived to the man… we then paused, hearing something, some sort of rumble.

"…What is that?" Minami sighed, nudging at the knife on her arm,

"Let's go find out." We were quick to start running towards whatever trouble was happening, when we then paused to see vendors taking on two teens in a fist fight… Minami sighed.

"Are those"-

"Josa and Shiro…" of course they got into trouble.

I sighed as Shiro shoved his fist into the shopkeeper's face.

MEANWHILE

"Excuse me" Mika began, approaching a random woman, everyone was moving, quick to attend their business in the town, "Do you know where I could buy a world map?" The waterbender asked, the stranger sighed.

"I do know, but… there in lies the problem." She quickly directed Mika towards a nearby building.

"Masaou's Maps" it read, only there was a sign on the door, "On Vacation." The woman referred to it.

"Masaou, the only cartographer in town is on vacation… he'll be back in two weeks, if you can wait." Mika sighed.

Of course getting a map wouldn't be as easy as it sounded.

"I can't, but… it's okay."

"Sorry…" the woman sighed,

"Still, thank you." Mika smiled, the woman nodded, before quickly turning and hurrying off… Mika quickly sighed, obviously disappointed, "Wouldn't mind for something good to happen for once." She quietly walked down the street, looking down with her hands shoved into her pockets.

'What would mom do? She'd figure something out.' The map they had was actually their mother's. She randomly got an extra on accident and allowed Aimee to take it. Regardless… what matter was that they lost it.

The girl shuffled her feet, walking down the corner when she noticed something, a bag on the ground. She blinked, eying the green bag before kneeling down to pick it up.

"Whose is this?" she muttered, before glancing down the street and seeing someone turn another corner, she stood back up. "It must be that guy's." she quickly hurried down the street, bag in hand as she turned the corner and reached the guy, who was turning casually. He stood by a lamp light pole.

"Hey, you dropped this!" she announced, the stranger blinked, before eying his bag in Mika's hand… this gave Mika a chance to take in his features. It was another teenager much like her group, though this one was earth kingdom, he had the goofiest and nicest smile she had ever seen. He wore a green shirt with a brown vest, a large backpack was attached to his back, he looked like some kind of tourist.

"Oh, oops." He replied, grabbing his bag, "Thank you." She smiled, nodding.

"Anything to help, um…"

"Tooru." He smiled.

"I'm Mika." The earth kingdom boy smiled at her name, nodding.

"Well then… it was nice meeting you Mika"- Right as he said that, he walked instantly into the pole that was beside him. He paused, as if taking it in. Mika blinked, eyes wide open, her hand tapped the side of his backpack.

"Are you alright?" Tooru muttered something inconspicuously before turning, lowering and sitting down at the side walk, his face looked red, with blood drawing down from his nose. "Tooru?"

"Yeah this happens all the time… I ned to be more careful"-

"You're bleeding!" Mika noticed, quickly kneeling down. Her hand gripped the pouch at her side, uncorking it and drawing water, Tooru smiled hesitantly, "Would you let me? I'm a healer."

"Well, um"- she ignored him, quickly pushing the water to his face, a thin light formed.

"Aww… thanks."

"No problem, might take a little bit…" Tooru nodded, "So unm… what's with the backpack?"

"I've spent two years traveling around," he smiled, "I think it's funny how I finally have someone to heal me." Mika smiled.

"So where are you heading then?"

"Wherever the wind takes me." He grinned, "This is my third time in Yu Dao." Mika nodded, smiling. She drew the water away, returning it to her pouch.

"Well, you're as good as new."

"Thanks." He smiled, "So you live here or something?"

"Actually, my friends and I just started our own trip… we want to see the entire world"-

"That's awesome!" Tooru exclaimed,

"I'm sure we're not the first to think of it."

"I know, but… travelling with friends to see the world, that's even cooler than going alone." He smiled. Mika nodded.

"So um, what kind of stuff have you seen."

"OH a lot… I've been all over the earth kingdom, the water tribes, firenation… been through a couple deserts… it's been great." Mika found herself smiling.

This was the best thing to happen to her all day.

And then Aria arrived, running in quickly,

"Aria?" Mika blinked.

"Mika, I've been looking for you everywhere." The waterbender turned more,

"What's the matter?" Aria sighed.

"Josa and Shiro are being accused of stealing and"- she paused, eying Tooru. "Who's this?"

"Oh um… a new friend."

"Hi, I'm Tooru." He smiled, Aria blinked, before looking back to Mika.

"Anyways they got into a big fight, I think they'll need us to help bail them out." Mika's mouth opened, surprised, before she nodded.

"Let's go!" She quickly followed Aria as she led her to the others, Tooru followed as well, with Aria sighing.

"Oh you're coming too… sure, why not?" she replied, sarcastically.

"Thank you." Tooru smiled genuinely.

TOORU POV

I had no idea who these people were, apart from Mika and how the shorter girl was Aria… honestly I probably shouldn't have followed, I guess I just really wanted to as Mika did just heal me. We reached a break in the crowd, seeing two firebender boys (I'm guessing Shiro and Josa) standing up against a vendor.

A very annoyed looking firebender girl stood beside them, with a pile of supplies at her side.

"Like I said"- the tall firebender began, "We paid you fair and square!" the shopkeeper scowled.

"I have twelve mangos missing!"

"We only bought five."

"And pocketed the rest!" he growled, while the firebender girl groaned.

"Idiots…" she muttered under her breath.

"We paid you fine,"-

"You'll pay me with your heads!" the man yelled, being held back by another earth kingdom vendor (who I assumed was the husband of one of the tall firebender's admirers.

"Is it going any better?" Aria began, the firebender girl sighed.

"It's even worse now."

"Fight!" a man in the crowd yelled, excited.

"Well… what can we do?" Mika then asked, I glanced to the side, seeing a boy sitting there, in his lap were a lot of mangos… I smiled.

This must have been the thief

Quickly I raised my hand up, kicking down softly. Rock rose up, immediately ensnarling the kid… who blinked, eying me.

"I've found the thief!" I grinned. Everyone turned, seeing this, Mika looked incredibly surprised.

"Who is he?" the firebender then asked.

"Oh hi, my name is Tooru." I grinned, causing the girl to sigh.

"I wasn't talking about you, I meant the kid…" And to that… I pouted.

That was the first conversation I ever exchanged with Minami Kuroda.

NORMAL POV

Tooru quickly dragged the boy through the ground with earthbending, right towards the vendor.

"Here's your thief, now let them go." He demanded, Josa and Shiro eyed this, surprised while also satisfied.

"Who's that guy?" Shiro whispered, curious about the earthbender while Josa shrugged.

"I dunno… who's the kid?"

"He's my son!" The vendor then replied, facing the child who had been held down. The boy was tearing up, looking to his father.

"I'm sorry dad… It was only a joke."

"It's alright son." The man began, quickly hugging the boy. Who looked just like him, "It was a good joke," Mika smiled at this.

"Aww, that's sweet." It was then the boy turned his gaze towards her group, smiling darkly. He resumed his 'weeping' as the man rose up, hand pointed outwards.

"GET THOSE BULLIES!" his finger was pointed right at Mika's group. The other vendors turned, staring down them, preparing to run forward, towards the group.

There were like seven of them.

"But we helped you…" Tooru muttered, Mika pouted.

"They don't seem pleased…" she glanced to the others, "We better run."

"Agreed." Everyone replied, before immediately turning and running as fast as they could, anything to get away from the angry mob of capitalists. Shiro immediately bent down to grab their fruit, while Josa hurried with his sack and the Kuroda sisters holding their items, they made it to the edge of town and escaped… with a new friend.

RYUU POV

I couldn't help but be somewhat delighted at the sight of Shiro being chased out of town. Connor and I watched from an alleyway.

"What a bunch of assholes." Connor was quick to say, "Running after someone who helped them, like they have no self-respect."

"Well," I turned, "That guy was just maintaining his pride, it's like a cock fight… show weakness and if they do the same… pounce." Connor nodded, sighing.

"I hate politics."

"You and me both," I turned, "But I think we found your leader of the vendors… now, we intervene." Connor nodded. We were quick to follow the advancing crowd who were going after Shiro's group. Connor was fast, remaining focused on them, while my eyes were more on Shiro's people.

'They can't know I'm here'

"After them!" the vender leader yelled, his friend then sighed.

"They mixed into the crowd, probably out of town by now"-

"I don't care, I"- It was then I shot my hands forward, two thin blasts of flames shooting straight out, tripping two of their people. "What?" the venders stopped, as they eyed us, two firebenders.

"It's him!" the man yelled, pointing at me, the other venders shrugged.

"But I don't remember the other guy." Connor sighed.

"Look, I just wanna talk." The man blinked, before scowling.

"Focus on them!" the man then yelled, I scowled as the men encircled us. I sighed, partly because I could tell one thing… they were all nonbenders, it was the way they all stood, how they carried themselves. I wasn't the only one who knew this, Connor was very much aware as well.

"Really happy to have that extra pair of hands." I nodded.

"I know you are." Right as I said that, two men punched forward, I feinted left, before moving right, quick to immediately shoot a blast of fire into the two, blowing them back into their friends. Connor immediately ducked under a fist, quickly twisting the man's hand and launching him into another guy. He then arced his hand outwards, creating a slim slice of fire knocking more people away. At the sight of firebending, people began to ran, scared while the nonbender's resolve remained.

"You think you can intimidate us!" the Vender with a mustache yelled, this was the leader of these guys… leader of the fruit stand. He immediately stood up, facing us with Connor about to go towards him, I stopped him.

"Let me handle this." Connor shrugged as I immediately approached the man, a ball of fire forming. I kneed him in the stomach, and then pushed him into a wall, holding the flame close.

"Yes… I do think I can intimidate you." I snarled, the man shook from that, fearfully… his resolve remained.

"Wolf…" Connor muttered, eying the other people. He likely thought I was making a scene.

"You're not him… he wouldn't even use his firebending."

"Very observant." It annoyed me how he didn't even notice my clothes being different. "Now who do you think I am?"

"You're a… a striker." I blinked,

"You'd be correct…" I snarled, "Now do as I say, or"- he spat in my face, I squirmed slightly, wiping my face with my sleeve.

"This is not your town." The man with the mustache uttered, I blinked, "It never will be."

"True… I don't want your town, I don't want anything to do with this continent."

"Classic rat." I scowled at that, angry, while Connor eyed me.

"Wolf, stop it." I glanced to Connor. "He wants you to hurt him… to make us look like brutes." I turned my gaze back, eying the man.

"Do what he says"-

"Or else what… you're gonna attack me?" he then asked. I shook at that, before turning, seeing someone hurrying to us, it was that boy… the one who stole the fruit.

"Leave my dad alone!" he yelled, fearfully. I eyed the boy, scowling. "You're a big bully!" My eyes twisted at that. I was eying the fire in my hand, when Connor's hand caught my shoulder.

"Calm down… we don't need this." I sighed,

"Wouldn't this show strength?"

"Maybe, but the last thing we need is to make more people hate us."

"…" I eyed the man again, when Connor sighed.

"Ryuu, just put him down." I finally obeyed, with a sigh. This was Connor's mission after all, I didn't want to ruin it for him. I dropped the man, who fell back, his son immediately hurrying to his side. The vender eyed me, before looking to Connor, scowling.

"For a rat… you're atleast reasonable." My friend turned more, "I'm willing to… to listen." Connor nodded. This was probably odd for him… he never really got these diplomacy missions, it was different from the Ghost I was used to… though a good different.

"Thank you." He uttered, I turned away, walking down the street when Connor eyed me "Where are you going?"

"You got your deal handled, now I'm going to follow my targets."

"…"

"See you around, Ghost." My friend slowly nodded, before turning back to the vender and his child, helping the man up.

MEANWHILE

AIMEE POV

"_I know you don't really get much of a choice here, but… a skybison is a companion for life… their loyalty is unmatched."_

"_I know that, Sifu."_

It was Tenzin's idea that I be given a sky bison to help with my training. Mizuki was unsure, but I loved the idea… sure I was a small girl at the time who was excited to get a giant animal to play with. My mother was even more against the idea, fearful that the creature would eat me… or my little sister. I on the other hand, couldn't be more excited.

I was surprised to see this creature facing me, I was surprised because of his ear, part of it was missing… it was then Tenzin told me that he had saved this one from poachers, and he needed a lot of love. And as a little girl, being given a mission to take care of hurt animal… I felt good, helping him.

For a while, I found myself hanging on there, on the branch of the tree, to be honest it was fun, looking out and seeing the world upside down. Yeti looked so silly like this, I smiled while the bison opened it's mouth.

"Yeti, catch!" I yelled, tossing berries into the creature's mouth. He took it well, groaning that happy Bison groan he had. It was then I heard a cracking sound, I immediately looked to the side, trying to get right side up. "What was that?" I asked out loud, "did you hear that, Yeti?" my Bison turned more, until he faced the source of the noise. A random boy with a large backpack attached to his back, freezing as he faced the bison.

"Please don't eat me… please." I casually ignored the boy, as I turned to see Mika and the others had made it back, reaching the forest.

"Good… I found Aimee, guys." She sighed, holding her legs together and rolling back, tired. The others looked beat, like they had been chased out of town or something… Josa was already lying on his back on the grass.

"What happened, are you guys alright?"

"We're fine." Minami groaned, Shiro then looked up from his kneeling position.

"It's a long story." I then glanced over to the boy with the big backpack, sighing,

"Well… who's that guy that's been staring at Yeti since he got here?" I asked, hand pointed out to the teen shaking as he faced my bison.

"Stay calm Tooru," 'Tooru' muttered, "He can smell fear."

"His name is Tooru," Mika smiled. "I met him in town, and so he ended up following us when we ran from an angry group of venders."

"You mean benders?" I then asked,

"No… venders, it's weird." Josa mumbled.

"Anyways," Mika looked back to me, "I couldn't find a map, but I think he can help us." I nodded slowly, looking back to Tooru and my bison… who immediately slapped his tongue upwards, licking the new arrival… "And look on the bright side" my little sister grinned, "Yeti likes him." I nodded at that, approaching Tooru who now had a giant wad of saliva holding his hair up.

"Hi Tooru, I'm Aimee… Mika's sister." I waived, approaching him. "Do you know how to get to Republic City from here?" I then asked, Tooru mulled over it quickly, moving his eyes back and forth before looking back to me.

"Of course! Which route are you planning to take?"

"Emm… I don't know," I knew nothing about routes, that's what I had the map for, "Why you ask?"

"Well…" he began, "its fishing season here, so maybe the coast would have a lot of traffic. Trough the mountains can be really dangerous, especially because that's where Shirshu's hibernate during winter, so Summer they're active"-

"Don't want any of that!" Minami muttered.

"I would recommend you go via the forest, it's beautiful this time of year." He grinned, while my eyes remained wide.

"…You're hired."

THREE HOURS LATER

We found ourselves settled around the fire, it was getting dark so we decided it was time to start preparing dinner… and then Mika asked for Tooru to talk about the southern water tribe.

"After being held down by that Hog Monkey, I learned never to go to the south park in June if I don't want to lose my ears or my nose." I found myself grinning at the end of his story, the others quietly applauded (except for Minami, who seemed to not like him). Shiro smiled, eying Tooru curiously.

"How do you know all that stuff."

"I'm just like you guys!" he smiled, "I've been traveling around and meeting lots of new people along the way." I smiled at that, it was always fun to meet new people.

"So will you join us then?" Josa began, sitting back, "Without our map, we're completely lost." I nodded hesitantly at that.

"Please, Tooru?" I smiled, "we don't want to wait two weeks to buy a map." I then joked, Minami shrugged.

"I dunno guys, maybe we should… be more careful about this"- I nodded.

"You're right, we need to tie him up and take him with us, because that is how convinced that we need him." Minami pouted at that, while Tooru turned.

"Well of course I'll join you guys… you've all been really nice to me." Minami looked away, "I'm tired of touring by myself… besides, you're all so cool." He smiled, eying Mika.

"Thanks Tooru."

"So then," Tooru looked back to the others, "What are your plans?"

"For the moment, " I smiled, "Get to republic city." Minami then smiled.

"We need to watch a pro-bending match before the season ends!" Mika grinned at that, while Tooru nodded.

"Well, Republic City sounds great." He then eyed everyone again, before pausing, "So um… where's Aria, again?" Mika sighed.

"She went to hunt for dinner."

"Right…" I then scowled, looking away.

Mika couldn't have said 'look' she had to say 'hunt.'

"Something wrong, Aimee?"

"No… nothing." I pouted.

MEANWHILE

ARIA POV

I quietly walked down the path, bow in hand… I was quick to glance towards a tree, seeing nibbling marks.

"He's here… somewhere." The beaver-rabbit has to be here, somewhere. I had lost him before, but I came back onto his trail.

"You won't run away from me again." I then turned my gaze, finally seeing it, a creature with a furry tail. I focused my bow, swiftly about to fire an arrow, when I then heard a cracking noise. The beaver-rabbit hurried off, while I turned instantly to see…

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled, at the sight of the slimy thing, jumping away from it.

I didn't like to admit it, but… I HATED frogs. I turned forward, about to bolt away when I noticed something was right in front of me… orange eyes and black hair, a scruffy beard. He stood over me, wearing a black coat.

It was Ryuu, grinning towards me… I completely froze.

"Hi." He smiled.


End file.
